


Elsanna Week

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Canon, Elsanna Week, F/F, Fluff, Smut, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the prompts for the various Elsanna weeks, both old and new. (Elsanna, Canons and AUs, Elsanna week)





	1. Love At First Sight

_Love At First Sight_

 

Elsa stood at the front of the ballroom in Arendelle Castle, watching her subjects laughing and dancing with one another. This party was a grand affair, and it was all for her, the princess—no, the queen now. Only 21 years old, and already in charge of a country. She sighed, trying not to let her emotions show. This was the first time she'd shown herself to the public since her parents' death. The loss of her only family had utterly devastated her, and she had withdrawn into herself. Even now, she was struggling to keep a smile on her face.

She wished that there was someone else there, someone for her to talk to that wasn't some distant relative or old noble. Someone of her own age. Elsa often hated being an only child, seeing other children with siblings having so much fun, but for Elsa she was lonely, cold and only had the dolls in her room to call as friends. She started to look down out of sadness, but immediately caught herself.  _Straighten your head_ , she chastised herself.  _Your tiara will fall._

Her tiara was small and golden, making Elsa look less of a monarch and more of a princess, but with jewelry costs being the way they were in Arendelle, it had to do. At least her glorious gown made up for it. It was long and slender, with a purple cape that trailed behind her and teal gloves on her hands. If Elsa took one thing from today, it would be the fact she was beautiful. Yet no one else other than her would truly appreciate it.

As Elsa fiddled with her hands for a little while, waiting for the evening to be over as soon as possible, something... or someone caught her eye from across the dance floor.

It was a young woman, slightly younger than Elsa. Her hair was strawberry blonde and she wore a pretty pink ball gown. Her hair was in a pixie cut and there was a set of freckles on her warm cheeks. Elsa didn't know who this young lady was, but Elsa had a strong feeling inside that whoever she was, Elsa needed to talk to her. Why? She didn't know, but there was definitely an attraction between them.

Elsa had a slight feeling about asking her butler who the young lady was, but her identity was such a mystery to her, she'd rather not spoil her own surprise. She decided it was best to talk to her face to face. Even if Elsa was horrible at talking to women she liked. It was well known in the kingdom that she did prefer women, but Elsa had trouble talking with girls. Her parents never really gave her much of the talk.

Elsa stepped of the stage she was on, walking towards the young girl in a regal and queenly manner, wanting to put a good impression on her.

Noticing the queen approaching, the young woman quickly smoothed out the front of her dress and brushed her hair out of her face.

Redness creeped onto Elsa's cheeks. She'd never made the first move before, but she was queen. It was expected of her to be forward in matters like this.

Elsa and the young woman soon faced each other, eyes gazing into each others. Elsa didn't know if the girl was feeling the same way, but Elsa still had her attraction to her and she would act upon it. "H-Hello," Elsa stuttered, before clearing her throat. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The young girl smiled at her, curtseying and bowing for Elsa. "It's an honour to meet you as well your queenliness, I mean, highness, no that's not it. OH! Your majesty." The girl opened her eyes, praying her goof up hadn't turned Elsa away.

On the contrary, Elsa was surprised by the young girl. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen yet she seemed to be the most utter dork in the world... and Elsa had just fallen for her almost instantly.

Elsa couldn't help giggling a bit at the display. "What is your name my dear?" She wondered, keen to get to know this young maiden.

"Me?" the young woman asked, pointing to herself. "I'm, um, Princess Anna of Genovia."

"Genovia? I don't believe that country is familiar to me," Elsa remarked. Geography wasn't one of her strong points. "Is it far from here?"

"Not really. It's about a day's ride north through the mountains."

"Hmmm, I wonder why I was never briefed upon it," Elsa mused.

"My country is only very small, actually it's like a really small city, like literally just a tiny speck in the middle of the mountains. But it's great there though! We get snow virtually all the time!"

Elsa smiled. "I bet Christmas is lovely there."

"Oh it is!" Anna exclaimed. "There's this big tree! and all these little kids who dress up a snowmen and all the food is super yummy too and... am I boring you?"

Elsa quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Oh thank god," Anna sighed in relief. "You wouldn't believe how many people I bore when I ramble."

"You're not boring me, Princess Anna," Elsa responded, walking close to her. "In fact... I'm rather enjoying your pleasant company."

Anna smiled. "Thank you. I'm enjoying yours too." She then held out her hands and took Elsa's gloved ones in her own, the two women gazing into each other's eyes.

"Would you..." Elsa gulped blushed slightly as she held hands with Anna. "Like to dance?"

"Wait... Do you do dance? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you dance with anyone."

"No, I don't dance, but it is customary for royals to share a dance with those they wish to get to know."

"All right, then," Anna replied with a warm smile. "Lead on, your majesty."

Anna and Elsa then held a brief moment, gazing into each other's eyes as the Queen pulled the Princess a little close, their bodies almost pressed against each other. Elsa wanted to waltz with Anna, but she wish she wasn't so to Elsa's... well endowed chest.

Anna blushed furiously, feeling Elsa's breasts press gently against her own. Part of her wanted to move away, but part of her...never wanted to be apart from the queen.

 _Alright how does the waltz go?_ Elsa wondered to herself, trying her best to remember the movements. She took a few steps back, one hand in Anna's hand and the other around her waist. Elsa blushed at the thought of where that hand was, but tried to remain innocent about it all.

Anna gazed into the queen's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, like sunlight reflecting off of ice on a frozen lake, bouncing back into her own eyes with pure light.

Anna's eyes were also a shade of blue to Elsa, diamond blue stars twinkling in the sky. Elsa felt herself and Anna waltz together across the ballroom, their movements matching the music splendidly, enough to capture the attention of a few of the guests.

Anna could feel herself feel free in Elsa's arms, the princess wanting the queen to sway her back and forth across the room with grace and ease and she would easily follow, like a loyal pet obeying it's master.

Little did Anna realize that Elsa felt the same way. For the first time since she had become an orphan, Elsa felt truly happy. She wanted nothing more than to see Anna's wonderful smile, preferably directed at her. She was starting to want many more things from the princess, but Elsa didn't want Anna to be uncomfortable.

Elsa let her arm outward, extending Anna into a twirl, before bringing the girl back to her and her back touching the Queen's chest. Elsa blushed. Nothing had ever touched her breasts before.

Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes again. She had never felt the kind of things she was feeling now—not towards a woman, anyway.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. "W-would you like to go somewhere else?" She asked, not wanting to embarrass herself or this woman any longer, especially with all the guests staring at them.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, let's go somewhere private."

xXx

 

Elsa and Anna headed out of the ballroom and outside into the castle's great gardens, renowned all through the world for their gathering of some of the rarest flowers currently known to man.

Elsa smiled as she and Anna walked through the gardens in their splendor. "This was one of my favorite places in the castle when I was younger," she told her. "I loved looking at the flowers and just running around, free as a daisy."

"I can see why," Anna agreed, sniffing one of the roses. "These smell divine and they're so beautiful."

"They're colorful, too," Elsa added as she took Anna deeper into the gardens, the two of them finding themselves by what appeared to be a small waterfall by a pond. "And here is the best spot."

Anna's eyes widened as she saw the trickling waterfall glistening in the moonlight. "Wow, they don't places like this back home in Genovia."

"Well, with all the snow, I'm not surprised," Elsa admitted.

The two women sat down beside one another on a small stone bench. For a brief moment, Anna's hand was on top of Elsa's.

Elsa blushed and moved her gloved hand away, looking away. That didn't mean to happen.

"Oh sorry," Anna realised her mistake. "Guess I got a bit too touchy feely."

"I-it's all right," Elsa replied quickly, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"So... does the queen have a girlfriend?" Anna wondered. "I mean everyone knows you like girls, so there's not point in asking about a boyfriend."

"N-No, I don't have anyone and It's more like I'll be entered into an arranged marriage with someone," Elsa informed her. "It's how it's always been done here in Arendelle."

Anna sighed. "I know the feeling. My parents have been grooming me to marry some guy named Hans. He's kind, I guess, but he's not…."

"Not what?" Elsa inquired.

Anna shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing really." But it was more than simply nothing. She and Elsa were alone now. What better moment than now to get the crush she was building off her chest? Elsa would be very understanding.

"I know a few girls who'd love to meet you." Anna looked away, trying to not let Elsa pick up on the fact she was referring to. "They're really nice and sweet. I'm sure they'd make great girlfriends."

"R-really? Because..." Elsa blushed. "I'd like to meet them. If they're anything like you, I'd really like them."

"W-well, what if I told you that you were sitting next to one of them..." Anna then hid her face shyly. Both women had lost all their confidence and were now blushing messes, confessions having been sent both ways.

Elsa's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, what?"

"I... like you," the princess blurted, hiding her freckled face again.

Elsa looked at Anna, her cheeks redder than tomatoes. "I... like you too."

Her hand then travelled back to Anna's, gently squeezing it with her gloved fingers. What was going between them, the two women didn't know, but everyone else would see it was love at first sight.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Welcome everyone to my new Elsanna week collection! From here on out, this will be where my fics for Elsanna week prompts (and other similar weeks/challenges) will be living. I hope you enjoy this first little fic. I wanted to keep it simple and cute, so here's a sort of version of the coronation ball, minus Elsa's ice powers and Elsa and Anna being related. I thought it was adorable to do 3

See you tomorrow for the second prompt!


	2. Secrets

_Secrets_

 

Anna lay awake in her bed one cold, winter's night, her body restless and the embrace of sleep refusing to come to her. Anna hated nights like this, knowing that she would lose sleep just by trying to get to sleep.

When she was younger she could have stayed up for hours and hours, but those days were far behind her now. She was older, taller, and much less energetic, but such things came with growth to adulthood.

She sat up in bed and took a glance at the small picture on the side of her bed, of herself and her older sister together when they were much younger, when they went to Paris on vacation for Anna's birthday.

Elsa had always been there for Anna and had been caring for her for the past few years ever since their parents passed away after being caught in a terrible snowstorm. Anna knew Elsa was the loving and caring kind, but for several years, Elsa had started to shut Anna out, slowly being distant. All that had changed when she had to step up and take care of her younger sister, and Anna was thankful.

Yet, Anna was unsure why Elsa had begun to shut her out when they were younger. Anna had always tried to bring up the subject, but Elsa often refused, stating that it was very personal.

Anna respected Elsa's privacy, but curiosity would always get the better of the young redhead.

Anna realised she wouldn't be sleeping that night and figured she should make the most of her time there. Maybe she could catch up on her Youtube subscriptions or watch some new show on Netflix. It was much of a life for Anna, but with Elsa being the one who was working in their family, Anna had to keep herself busy.

The young girl slinked out of the bed and strode to the bathroom, taking a moment to look herself over the mirror. Her eyes had bags and her skin was pale from lack of sleep. Anna took out a comb and started to straighten her hair.

Her hair was a natural strawberry-blonde, yet there was one discrepancy. Just above her right eye, there was streak of white in her gingery fringe. This wasn't dye or anything like that. It was a completely natural growth.

Anna knew not where this came from, often thinking that she was kissed by a troll or some magic creature when she was a child, but as she grew older and stopped believing in such things, Anna started to really wonder where such a strange part of herself came from.

After washing her face to wake herself some more, Anna decided to head downstairs to the kitchen, to hopefully scavenge some chocolate for herself. She loved chocolate, what girl didn't? But Anna took that love to a whole new level, having an entire cupboard just to store her confectionery.

She then slumped down the steps in her furry slippers stylised to look like penguins, seeing that the kitchen light was on. It seemed like herself or Elsa must've forgotten to switch everything off before they went to bed, most likely Elsa. She did like to work late after all.

Anna headed to the kitchen, found her special cupboard and took out a chocolate bar, unwrapping and quickly devouring her brown treat. "Mmmm… delicious," She commented, licking the melted chocolate off her face.

As she cleaned herself up, she then looked out of the kitchen window, her eyebrow raised. Out of the window was the garden of hers and Elsa's home. For a suburban yard, it was fairy big, with a set of large bushes at the other end. What caught Anna's eye was a bright blue light coming from behind those bushes.

"The fuck?" Anna wondered, pressing her hands against the glass of the window.

This was something that requires further investigation.

Anna went and quickly grabbed her pink, furry coat and headed out the back door. It was pretty chilly out that night, so Anna wore her pink knit cap as well, one Elsa had bought for her the previous christmas.

As she made her way down to the bottom end of the garden, torch in hand and firm look on her face, her brain started to wrack with ideas what the strange light might be?

Aliens? No, too stupid.

Fairies? Even more ridiculous.

A burglar? Possibly, but Anna could deal with a thief, thanks to her judo skills.

Whoever or whatever it was, Anna would need to deal with it or at least figure out what it was.

Anna eventually arrived at the bushes, gently creeping up to the plants on her toes, not wanting to disturb what was making the light, if it was even a living creature.

A sense of anxiety built up in Anna's chest, partially fear and partially excitement, but overall very uncomfortable.

As she peeked her head around the side of the bush, Anna's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…"

Behind the bush and making the strange blue light was a woman, wearing a silver-grey hoodie and jeans. Her hair was platinum blonde and flowing freely, and her hands were glowing with unnatural blue light. Out of that light, Anna could make out strange shapes and patterns that seemed to resemble… snowflakes. The face of this figure was all too familiar to Anna.

It was none other than her sister, Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, wondering if Elsa could hear her.

Elsa looked directly into Anna's eyes, shivering and panicking. "Anna!" Elsa cried out. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," the younger sister remarked, walking out from behind the bush. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"Never mind," Elsa argued at her. "Just go back to bed and pretend you saw nothing."

"Elsa, you were making snowflakes from your hands for crying out loud," Anna responded, refusing to go back to their house. "How the heck were you doing that?"

Elsa sighed and looked down. "It's best you don't know," she said, guilt in her voice. "Please, go back to bed."

Anna shook her head and walked over to Elsa, but the older sister turned away. "Please, Anna… go."

"No," Anna stood defiantly. "I need to know Elsa… I need to know that you're safe. Whatever you're doing… it could be dangerous for you and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"It's not me you should be worrying about, Anna," Elsa told her. "Please, go back in the house and leave me be. It's for your own safety. If you still want answers, I'll tell you in the morning but right now, just go back to bed."

"No, I need to know now!" Anna was getting impatient. Elsa was shutting her out again, for no reason. The same Elsa who was a kind and caring soul, now showing a side of herself Anna hated seeing.

Elsa looked down, knowing in her own heart that it was finally time, finally time for Anna to know the truth about her secret. "Alright… I suppose you've been in the dark for too long." Elsa turned around and looked at Anna. "Anna, I have… well I guess you could call them superpowers."

"Wait what?" Anna raised an eyebrow, anger changing back to curiosity. Her sister had powers? Superpowers? Like the characters from the cartoons she watched when she was younger? How was that even possible? "How… did you get them?" Anna asked.

"No one really knows," Elsa explained. "The day I was born, I sneezed ice all over Mama and Papa and from then on, these powers have been growing inside of me, growing with me."

"Then… how come you never told me about them?" If Elsa had really had these powers since she was born, how come Anna had never seen them until now.

"Because I hurt you with them," Elsa then stated, coldly.

"You…" Anna's face turned to a frown. "You hurt me."

"No, not on purpose, Anna," Elsa calmed her down, not wanting Anna to get antagonistic. "I love you Anna, I would never hurt you… it was an accident really. See, when you were little, you knew of my powers and we'd often play with them together, but one night, while building snowmen I…" Elsa nearly shed a tear. "I accidentally fired a blast at you, and it hit you straight in the face."

Anna felt her hair, the white streak. It made sense now. Elsa's powers had frozen that part of her hair when she was a child and had stayed that way ever since. "So… that's where I got this."

Elsa nodded. "You weren't badly hurt, of course. The doctors said you only had a mild concussion, and Mama and Papa never scolded me because of it. After all, it was an accident… but it hurt me so much and hurts me to this day."

Anna looked down. "Elsa… is that why when I got older you started to push me away? Because you were scared of hurting me again?"

"Yes," She confirmed, starting to cry. "I'm sorry, Anna… I've tried to be a good big sister to you, ever since Mama and Papa died, but I've been such a failure… I'm weak and scared… You deserve someone better to care for you. I can't look after you while being scared of hurt you at the same time. It can't work. I'm so sorry…" She shed tears. "You probably hate me don't you."

"No, Elsa," Anna shook her head. "I understand it all now now and I don't hate you."

"You should…" Elsa stated. "Everyone hates monsters."

Anna then ran forward to Elsa, embracing her with love and warmth. "I'm not scared of monsters, and I'm pretty sure you don't count as one."

Elsa blushed, her eyes widened. "A-Anna."

Anna held Elsa closer, nestling her head on her sister's shoulder. "I should be scared of you, yes, but I'm not. I love you Elsa. We'll figure these powers out together. I promise you. You won't ever hurt me again."

Elsa sighed and hugged Anna back, gently crying into her sister. "Thank you…" her deep voice whispered, her arms clutching Anna's back tightly.

Anna pulled away and gently kissed Elsa's forehead. "Come on. You need some sleep."

Elsa held Anna's hand. "Okay, I guess it is a bit late… and Anna?"

"Yes?"

Elsa smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you… for loving me."

Anna grinned. "You're welcome, my big sister."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** SUCH FLUFF! Yeah, this idea's probably been done to death, but fuck it, it's Elsanna and that's good in my book. I knew this was probably obvious, but my second choice was Elsa coming out to Anna and that's also... kinda obvious, but I wanted to keep the tone of the movie for this and the ice powers fit best.

See you tomorrow for the next prompt!


	3. Flushing Faces

_Flushing Faces_

 

Anna Mellar walked through the front door of her small apartment building on the east side of Redstone, California, her forehead dripping with sweat from the hot July sun. She had just come home from a rather short, but tiring day at her IT job and was now looking forward to relaxing with her beloved girlfriend.

She and her lover, Elsa had met a few months ago at a local lesbian club, when Elsa was feeling lonely and Anna offered to buy her a drink.

Anna always remember how grateful Elsa was after she had been brought that drink, how her heart, frozen from a recent breakup, had been thawed by Anna's company.

Elsa was from Norway, having recently moved to the US with her older brother. Both girls had hit it off pretty quickly and after a few dates and many, many skype calls, decided to move out of their respective homes, Anna's with her family and Elsa's with Kristoff, and finally decide to move in together.

The apartment wasn't the greatest, but Elsa had a degree in architecture, so she always had a plan to improve the place, once she and Anna got enough money saved up.

Anna flopped down on the sofa, kicking off her shoes. "Fuck this heat wave," she muttered, closing her eye Anna then felt a soft wet tongue lick her face, and turned to see a large white dog panting and very happy to see her. "Hey, Marshmallow," Anna replied. "Good to see you too."

The big white dog woofed deeply, greeting Anna in his usual manner of licking her again.

Anna giggled. Marshmallow was Elsa's dog, having never left her side since she came to the states and now lived here with Anna. Anna was good with pets, having taken care of her family's pup, Olaf, for many years, but Marshmallow was much bigger and much, much more playful.

Marshmallow climbed up on the sofa beside Anna, snuggling close to her like the big puppy he was.

Anna sniffed herself, finding herself with a very pungent aroma. "Whoo, and I thought you were the only one that smelled bad, boy," she remarked. The summers heat had made her very sweaty. "Jeez, Elsa's gonna throw a fit once she takes a whiff of me."

Elsa had a very strict rule about dirt and odor, wanting to make sure hers and Anna's lives were in a clean, fresh environment and Anna's body smell was going to ruin that clearly.

Anna shrugged. "I'll just take a shower later." But Anna knew Elsa would probably be home soon. Elsa had messaged her earlier that day that she would be meeting an old friend for lunch, but Anna knew that since Elsa wasn't the biggest social butterfly, she could have very well finished that lunch date and be on her way home right now and Anna would probably feel bad if Elsa came home to her girlfriend smelling like a skunk. "But then again, a quick rinse wouldn't hurt right now."

She then got up and took off her top. "Marshy, no slobbering on my clothes okay?" She instructed the family pet, pointing at him. "You know long it takes to get dog spit out of my clothes."

The dog let out an affirmative-sounding bark, and Anna smiled. Elsa had always said Marshmallow was a smart dog.

"Good boy," Anna told him. She then walked to just outside of the bathroom and full disrobed, exposing the rest of her freckled skin and rather medium sized breasts to the cool air being blown her way by the fan she recently bought. One day, she hoped she and Elsa would be comfortable enough for Anna to show her naked body to Elsa, but this was still early days and Elsa wanted to take things slow in their relationship.

She gently reached her hand for the door and opened it ajar, heading inside to the bathroom.

The room was air conditioned, the cool air resonating on Anna's skin. In the corner was the sink and toilet and opposite was the bathtub, with the shower head hanging above it. Very basic, but Anna and Elsa didn't need much in terms of utilities.

Anna stepped into the bathtub and pulled the curtain across the side of the tub, turning on the shower.

As the warm water cascaded over her body, Anna smiled. After the day she'd had, she knew she deserved this.

From Hans hitting on her again like the selfish jerk she was, to the millions of assignments that were on her desk, her day had just been godawful for a day that short and now this smooth, fresh water was cleansing her of those bad experiences, rejuvenating her for her beloved Elsa's return.

Anna reached out and pulled out the shampoo. It belonged to Elsa, made from some native Norwegian plant that made the platinum blonde on Elsa's head smell like roses. Anna knew Elsa wouldn't mind if she borrowed some.

She squeezed a little of the white creamy liquid into her hands, rubbing it into her hair and making her hands foamy and soft.

"Mmm... so good," she sighed in content, before a bit of shampoo dripped in her eye, stinging her.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Anna swore out loud and nearly slipped on the bathmat, before she managed to stabilize herself with a hand on the shower head.

Anna then groaned as she rubbed her eye, feeling the stinging pain subside. "Stupid stingy Elsa shampoo."

Soon Anna had finished her washing ritual and had started to dry herself off with a towel. She knew Elsa would have a fit if she saw puddles on the floor.

However, as she was finishing and hanging up her towel, the bathroom door suddenly opened, and a naked Elsa walked in. Both girls immediately froze upon realizing the other was present.

"Oh..." Anna's face went red as she saw Elsa rather unexpectedly.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and went red all over. "A-Anna?"

Anna gulped. "H-Hey, Elsa. Y-you're back um... early." She tried to say, but her eyes were very much distracted on Elsa's figure.

The Norwegian girl had a very slender form and breasts bigger than Anna's, her skin looking smooth and soft in the light coming from the bathroom door. She was like a divine white angel, with a hint of red over her face.

"I, um..." Elsa stammered, struggling to find the words. "I didn't know you were home."

Anna tried to look away, not wanting to make Elsa uncomfortable with all her staring. "So... guess we finally saw each other naked, huh?" she tried to lighten the moment.

"Anna..." Elsa hid her face in embarrassment. "Oh god, Anna, please let's pretend this never happened."

"Yes that would be best, I mean, I don't want to think of you naked right now, even if you've got perfect tits... wait what? Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes!" Elsa argued. "Just... oh, for pete's sake."

Anna sighed. "Look, I'll go on out that way with my eyes closed and you can just pretend I wasn't here."

"That's not going to be easy," Elsa remarked. "You know I've got a photographic memory."

Anna met Elsa's eyes for a moment, a strange inquiry on the tip of her tongue. "Elsa...can I ask you one question?"

"What is it?" Elsa wondered, trying her best not to look directly at Anna as well.

"Am...am I...sexy?" She asked.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Well... Umm..." To Elsa, Anna's naked form was perfection, a symphony of sexual desire, topped with freckles down her arms and legs. Her proportions were small and delicate, ready to be embraced in Elsa's arms. Anna was definitely sexy to Elsa. "Yes..." Elsa admitted to her, slightly under her breath. "Do you... think I'm sexy too?"

Anna nodded. "Y-yeah, I do."

Both girls blushed furiously at each other, before Elsa then strode up and closed the gap, kissing Anna passionately on the lips.

Anna's eyes went wide, but quickly closed. She slowly embraced Elsa, kissing her back. "Mmm..."

Elsa gently pressed Anna against the side of the bathtub, eyes closed and lips glued to Anna's face, hands reaching out and embracing every inch of Anna's sweet body.

Anna felt herself surrender to Elsa's kiss. She never expected Elsa to be so forward here. Normally, it was Anna doing the kissing.

Elsa held Anna close, pressing her against the bathtub and dipping the younger girl in her arms, not wanting to lose the sensation of Anna's wet lips.

Eventually though, their lips had to part and both young women were gazing into each others eyes with a new, burning love.

Anna blushed again. "Elsa," she said, "can I...can I shower...with you?"

Elsa smiled. "I would like that... but a lady does need her privacy when it comes to bathing and showering."

"Oh..." Anna nodded. "I understand. I'll, uh, leave you be." She gave her lover one last kiss on the lips, then backed away and started out of the bathroom. She paused in the doorway and looked back. "And Elsa?" A small smile formed on her face. "I love you."

Elsa grinned. "I love you too, Anna... and, if you want to see me naked more often... don't hesitate to ask. I actually rather enjoyed that."

Anna giggled. "I'll remember that." She blew Elsa a kiss.

Elsa held that kiss close to her heart and blushed softly, happy and content she had a beautiful girlfriend who loved and respected her.

Now, it was finally time for her to get clean.

Elsa got into the shower and let her hair flow free, enjoying herself in the warm, cleansing water.

As she reached for the shampoo, her special shampoo, she was met with another surprise.

"Anna! You used all my shampoo!"

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Sorry, but that ending was too good to resist. On the plus side, at least this Elsa and Anna are comfortable being nude around each other now, as that kiss surely shows hehe :3

I know you may think I'm teasing some smut here, but stay till the end of the week. I'll have a surprise for ye ;)

See you next prompt!


	4. Serenade

_Serenade_

 

One evening in the Arendelle Castle, Elsa was laying on her bed in an icy nightgown, having just tucked into bed and a juicy new book.

It had been a long day for the Queen, trade meetings, a marriage to perform and ordering another supply of chocolate for her sister, but Elsa was now thankful to have some time to herself.

She smiled, feeling the warm breeze coming through the open window. It was a beautiful spring evening, and she knew that she and Anna were due for a walk in the garden at some point in the near future.

It would probably be a wonderful date for them both. They hadn't been in a relationship for very long, but Elsa wanted to be the best girlfriend for her sister as possible and a romantic walk would certainly help that.

She the sighed deeply, placing the open book on her chest. She let her thoughts dwell on Anna, how beautiful and adorable and loving she was. This almost made the queen blush slightly.

"Anna, I love you," she professed to no one in particular. Elsa loved her sister, so very very much.

Just then, she heard a voice coming from outside. She couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like...singing.

Elsa got up and raised an eyebrow. "What ever could that be?" she asked herself. She walked over to her window and drew open the curtains, walking onto the nearby balcony.

She saw Anna sitting on the railing in the courtyard, looking over the fjord. She was wearing her dress from Elsa's coronation, but her hair hung freely, blowing slightly in the breeze. And, Elsa realized, she was singing:

" _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_."

Elsa blushed and looked at Anna, clutching her heart as it fluttered in her chest.

Anna was sitting down there, serenading her like some autumnal maiden, a smile on her face and her eyes twinkling in the setting sun as she continued her hymn

" _There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best._ "

Elsa walked to the edge of the balcony, her eyelids half shut and a warm smile on her face. "Anna..." she sighed dreamily again, feeling that cold heart of hers pound deeply.

As the song ended, Anna glanced over her shoulder, looking directly at Elsa. She smiled knowingly, blowing her sister a kiss.

Elsa blew a kiss back and grinned at Anna. She extended her hand outward and conjured a set of ice steps and walked down from her balcony, striding towards her beloved sister.

Anna hopped off her railing and headed towards Elsa, an even bigger grin on her freckled face.

Their eyes soon met and their bodies came close together, each sister giving the other a loving gaze. Elsa then cupped Anna's cheeks, pulling the young princess close and kissing her sweet, soft lips.

Anna kissed back, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and pressing her sister's ice cape against her rear.

Elsa slowly pressed her lips slightly harder on Anna's, holding her head with her hand as she continued to kiss.

Anna giggled and pulled away, resting her forehead on Elsa's, smiling lovingly. "Hey, Elsa."  
"Hey, you," Elsa cooed. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Not as beautiful as yours," Anna replied, before kissing Elsa again.

Elsa kissed back, embracing Anna again. She loved kissing her sister, holding her in her arms. Anna was her princess and Elsa would do anything to make her smile.

Anna pulled away again and looked at Elsa. "Wanna go for a walk? It's such a beautiful evening."

Elsa nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." She then held Anna's hand and they headed into the gardens together.

The two of them walked under a beautiful arch made of grass, to a small part of the garden with a tree swing and a small fountain in it's center. Elsa loved this part of the garden, having fond memories of playing here with Anna.

Anna sat on the swing, her cheeks full of an adorable blush. "You look beautiful in the evening."

"You look beautiful with your hair down," Elsa complimented her love. "You should have it down more often."

"Nah, gets in my eyes way too much," Anna remarked. "Seriously, why do you think I do it in braids or a bun?"

"Mine doesn't get in my eyes," Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah, because your the flawless snow queen with the magic snow hair and I'm the dorky princess with the screwiest hair in the world," Anna reminded the queen with a giggle. "Now come on and push me. I wanna have fun like old times."

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked behind Anna, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Do I even need to say it?" Anna wondered. She had said she was born ready so many times to Elsa now, it was becoming a trend.

Elsa giggled. "Not really, but it would be appropriate."

Anna smiled. "You're the best, Els and… I'm born ready."

"It's my duty to be the best," Elsa replied, giving Anna a gentle push on the swing.  
Anna felt herself lighter than air as Elsa blew an icy wind to keep her momentum up, her spirit feeling elated as she was swung about.

Anna giggled in childlike glee.

Elsa eventually stopped Anna's swinging and helped her sister off her plaything, grinning, "I love you, Anna."

Anna then jumped into Elsa's arms, purring like a kitten. "Love you too, now come on. I wanna go and cuddle on that soft bed of yours."

Elsa smiled. "That would be a good end to my day."

"Good to hear," Anna kissed Elsa's cheek. "Now come on and show your little sister some love. I wanna be snuggled up to you."

Elsa grinned and carried Anna out of the gardens, back up those icy steps from earlier and up to the balcony. As Elsa put Anna down and the young princess walked to the door, Elsa then spoke. "Wait, Anna... there's something I need to say."

"What is it?" Anna inquired.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, for being my true love."

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Yeah this one is a bit cheesy, but I was gonna have Anna sing "Love is an open door" to Elsa, till Matty said otherwise. Honestly, I kinda like how this flows and speaking of flowing... by GOD, Anna is probably beautiful with her hair down.

See you next prompt!


	5. Hopeless

_Hopeless_

 

Elsa was at her desk one morning, her icy blue eyes glued to the words on the piece of paper in front of her. She had been staring at this document for hours at this point and she hadn't been any closer to finishing it.

It was a simple order for a series of new posters to inform the citizens of the recent food shortages, but Elsa didn't know how to word it right. She didn't want her people to panic, yet her building anxiety feared she would anyway. This was a serious matter, one that was mostly out of her control.

"Ugh, this is hopeless," Elsa groaned, burying her head in her ice covered sleeves, eyes heavy from lack of sleep.

She should've just asked Kai to do it. He understood the people better than her, having been in Arendelle from before she was even born. But no, this was Elsa's work, not her butler's. She needed to do it herself, for the sake of not appearing lazy and for her own sanity at this point.

She stared at the document again, seeing how blank it was still, no words, no signatures, not even a single letter. Truly, it was hopeless.

She wanted to give up at this point and just knock it on the head, to go and rest herself or do something fun, but no, that would be selfish and Elsa was anything but selfish. She would soldier on and do this work, even if it killed her.

"Hey, Elsa!" A cheery voice greeted her from the doorway. Elsa turned her head and saw Anna poking her head out, a beaming smile on her younger sister's face.

"Oh, hey Anna," Elsa replied, in a voice that was trying it's best to sound enthusiastic but really wasn't. She sounded so tired and weary.

Anna frowned, having picked up on Elsa's struggle. "Elsa... you look tired. Is there something wrong?"

Elsa sighed. "It's this blasted document. I've been fussing over it for hours and I can't think of what to write. It's driving me crazy." She then groaned and buried her head again.

"Let me take a look," Anna offered, walking up to Elsa and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I can help."

"Anna, this is complicated royal business," Elsa pointed out, raising her head. "It's not exactly some simple math problem like our tutor gave us."

"If it helps you, I'm willing to do anything," Anna responded, confidently.. "I'm not just a cute freckled face."

"I know, but I'd rather you not get dragged into this rabbit hole with me."

"Bullshit, you're stressed and I need to get you un-stressed," Anna retorted. She then picked up the document in her hand, gazing at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, what is this exactly?"

Elsa sighed. "It's an order to the town printers for some posters to inform our citizens about the food shortage."

"Oh, because of those pirate attacks?" Anna wondered. "I heard about that. Kristoff was complaining about the lack of carrots for Sven."

Elsa rubbed her eyes. "It seems no matter what I say for this poster, people will still panic. I doubt I can calm their nerves." She knew there was some truth to those words. "I should just go and rest."

"Wait, I think I got something," Anna chirped. "Why not add a sense of humour to all this?"

"A sense of humour?"

"Yeah, like maybe you could put a joke in there, something that won't make people feel as bad. Put a big smile on their faces, reassure them and stuff."

"Anna, this is a serious matter. You can't just turn it into one big joke."

Anna groaned. "You're right." She sat on the desk next to Elsa. "But there's gotta be some way to do this."

"Anna, I appreciate your help and I know you mean well, but this is a serious thing. People could be starving for weeks, maybe even a month."

Anna then turned on a lightbulb. If it was food people would be struggling about, there was a simple solution. "Farming! We could make a poster that inspires people to go out and plant food themselves!"

Elsa's eyes widened. She'd done it, her cute sister had done it. She'd just solved her problems. "That's it! Anna!" Elsa got up and grabbed Anna by the cheeks, kissing her passionately. "You're beautiful!"

"And you're a goddess," Anna replied with a giggled.

Elsa smiled, a new drive in her body. "If more people start farming here in Arendelle, then the food shortage will probably solve itself. It's perfect and it will help them take their minds of this sort of thing."

Anna grinned at her accomplishment, having saved her sister's bacon once again. "Want me to leave you to it? You seem really into this now."

"No, stay if you want," Elsa replied. "I won't be long and when I'm done, we can go build snowmen." She gave Anna a loving smile, showing she wanted to reward Anna for her help.

"Awww, Elsa, you're spoiling me," Anna cooed, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

The Queen blushed at Anna's embrace, before resting in her sister's arms.

Anna kissed her cheek as Elsa got her notes down on the document rather quickly, holding up the document. "There it's all done," the queen stated. "I can't believe I got it done so quickly… thank you, Anna."

"Yay!" Anna squeed. "You're super welcome, Elsa. Now come on! We're gonna build a giant snowman!"

Elsa smiled happily, getting up out of her chair. "After the stress I've had this morning, snowman building sounds a perfect way to relax."

"Heck yeah it does!" Anna agreed, taking her hand. "I'll let you name it this time. Anything you want, even if it's super goofy."

"Anna, I always suck at naming things."

"You named Olaf."

"That's true, but that was also a very long time ago, when I had a much bigger imagination."

"C'mon, it's just a name. It's not like I'm gonna judge you or anything."

Elsa giggled. "Alright... let's go and build a snowman." She looked into Anna's eyes. "Together."

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "Together."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Sorry for this one being a bit short, I wasn't really sure what to do for it, but I think I did a pretty okay job with it. I got the idea for the whole farming poster thing from the Dig for victory campaign from WW2 here in the Uk.

See you next prompt!


	6. Bravery

_Bravery_

 

This entire affair was stupid, even by Anna's standards. The young princess watched on out of her large, triangular bedroom window as various servants began to set up the courtyard for the tournament arranged by her sister's ministers. It was a contest of archery and the winner would be given the opportunity to court Elsa, something the young princess disagreed upon greatly.

Elsa had made it very clear on numerous occasions that she wasn't looking for anyone right now, preferring to focus on the kingdom and her relationship with Anna, but the ministers were more concerned with the state of the monarchy than anything else.

As Anna watched as the targets were set up into position, Elsa walked into the room, standing beside her in a rather formal ice dress. "You seem troubled, Anna."

"That's putting it mildly, Elsa," Anna remarked.

Elsa sighed. "I'm not exactly the biggest fan of this either, Anna, but I am the Queen. That's a lot more responsibility than being a princess."

Anna looked out into the sky. "Isn't there a single thing you can do? Maybe pretend your sick or something?"

"No, I have to do this Anna. If it helps, I won't accept any romantic advances or proposals of marriage." Elsa knew that was pointless to say. Anna was distraught over this and she knew it.

"That's meaningless," Anna pointed out. "I mean, they literally are letting anyone compete in this stupid contest. Who's to say that one of the contestants won't be someone like Hans in disguise?"

Elsa sighed. "I doubt that will happen, Anna. You know that Hans was sent to jail after what happened on my coronation day."

"You know what I meant, Els," Anna replied. "I'm just… concerned for you, okay? I've seen you hurting enough to last me a lifetime. I'd rather not someone put you in danger or pain again."

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "I won't even be hurt again, Anna. Not with you always at my side."

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's, smiling. "I know you won't, but after all we've been through, finding our love for each other. I'd hate to lose that so soon."

Elsa then pulled Anna close, gently pressing her lips to her sister's, smiling proudly before embracing her. "You won't lose my love, Snowflake. I promise you. Now come on, you better get yourself ready. They'll be expecting you down there with me."

"Alright," Anna agreed. "Just give me ten minutes."

Elsa nodded and strode out of the room, Anna looking over at Elsa one last time. She was so beautiful and perfect, such a divine angel of wintery, magical beauty. She didn't deserve to be some foreign prince's trophy wife. She deserves someone better to have her heart.

She deserved Anna.

That last thought sent an idea creeping into Anna's young mind. An idea that would allow the ministers their contest and for Elsa's heart to be safe and sound.

She just needed to do a bit of poking about in the attic first.

xXx

 

Soon the contest was about to begin. A large crowd had gathered in the castle courtyard, most of whom were just eager to see a good display of skill.

Elsa was sat on a wooden stage, on a throne made of her ice magic, crown on head and frown on face. She gazed at the empty ice throne next to herself, the one she had saved specifically for her sister.

"Where in god's name are you Anna?" Elsa mused quietly, tapping a finger on her arm rest. She had given her the ten minutes she wanted, knowing that was more than enough time for Anna to dress herself, yet her sister was nowhere to be found.

Elsa glanced over at her butler, Kai, whistling him over. "Kai?"

The butler turned to Elsa and bowed respectfully. "Yes, your majesty?" He asked.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa inquired, concerned for her sister's whereabouts. "She was due to be here soon. Has anyone seen her?"

"No, I'm afraid not your majesty," Kai answered Elsa, honestly. "Should I ask the officials to postpone the tourney?" He then offered. "That would give you some time to find her."

Elsa shook her head. "No, we'll have to start without her." Elsa regretted that decision, but she took her reputation as Queen very seriously. If Anna wasn't going to show, then so be it. Elsa didn't blame her though.

Kai nodded. "As you wish, my Queen."

Elsa lay her head back in the throne, sighing deeply. "Anna, please forgive me," she prayed under her breath, but knew that Anna always forgave her.

Soon, a brass band began to play calling the crowd to attention and one of Elsa's ministers made an opening statement.

"People of Arendelle!" He began. "Thank you to all for coming on this very fine day! This morning, you shall all witness a tremendous show of skill and bravery as these fine challengers from across the northern lands compete for the hand of our noble Queen Elsa."

"And act like arrogant bastards," Elsa muttered, adding her commentary in place of her sister's voice, a voice noticeably absent.

This was going to be a rather long and boring day for Elsa, but at least someone would be entertained by this shooting of sticks into a target. It just wouldn't be Elsa. In terms of ranged weaponry, the queen found the art of firing an ice blast to more effective than a simple arrow.

"Would the first challenger please come up?" The minister requested.

The first challenger stepped up in front of the firing range, a rather noble looking man with long ginger hair and wearing a blue and gold suit.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Whoever this person was he seemed to be a total showoff. Not her's or Anna's type at all.

The man took out his prized wooden bow and took aim at the targets on the other end of the courtyard, closing his eye to line the shot just right.

Elsa felt herself become tempted to let a simple icy breeze float across that man's line of fire, but she knew that it wouldn't be as subtle as she would like. After all it was the middle of summer and everyone would notice a cold breeze from Elsa's direction.

The queen then watched as the challenger pulled back the arrow on his bow and let his arrow go, sending it flying towards the target and hitting it slightly in the middle, but not quite a bulls-eye.

"A nice shot from the challenger from Thedas!" The minister proclaimed. "Now, onto the next challenger!"

Elsa groaned. She knew this would take some time.

As the challengers kept coming up and taking their shots, Elsa merely watched rather bored, well bored at the men, but the few women that did show up, Elsa actually started to root for, almost getting giddy when a young, tanned woman nearly hit a bullseye.

But Elsa then remembered what the true purpose of this contest was, and was slowly pulled back into her disappointment with reality's long icy chains

Eventually, all the challengers had come up to prove themselves and it was time for the victor to be decided.

"It seems like the tourney is over everyone!" the minister announced. "Now, let's see who has one the fair hand of Queen Elsa."

Elsa closed her eyes, having been dreading this moment. "Please god, save me now," she prayed for some divine intervention.

As the minister drew in breath to announce the victor, someone called out, "Wait! There's someone here who wants to challenge!"

The crowd parted, and a young woman in a hooded cloak walked forward. The hood obscured her face, but she was wearing a sleeveless forest-green top, black leggings, and boots of dark brown leather. She held a bow in her hand, and a quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this mysterious stranger. She could definitely sense something familiar about them, but couldn't put her finger on it.

The young woman drew an arrow from her quiver, notching it in her bow. She took aim and drew the arrow back, preparing to set it loose. Elsa could just see a smirk under that dark hood, a woman of confidence.

"Your majesty, should we intervene?" Kai asked Elsa. "I mean, whoever this girl is, she has come far too late. The minister has already declared the tourney over."

"No Kai, let her compete," Elsa replied. "I want to give everyone a chance at this, even hooded mystery women."

Kai nodded. "As you wish, my queen."

The young woman exhaled slowly, firing the arrow. The audience's eyes immediately traveled to the target, where the arrow landed less than a second later with a solid THUNK.  
An audible gasp went through the crowd. This mystery woman had come from out of nowhere, and with her first shot, had hit the target perfectly in the center.

The minister's eyes widened in surprise. "My god..."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "How... did she do that?" No archer in all of Arendelle had that kind of skill.

The young woman looked up at Elsa, and the queen saw that she was still wearing a confident smile, this entire thing having been very easy for her.

The minister walked over to the young woman, trying to compose himself. "I-it seems we have a winner everyone!"

The woman smiled at the minster. "So tell me, Bozo," she asked in a deep voice. "What is my prize?"

"Ah yes," The minister responded. "You my dear have won the hand of Queen Elsa herself, in courtship and hopefully, marriage."

She smiled. "Perfect." She approached Elsa and took her hand.

Elsa blushed. "Good day to you my dear. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she greeted her, respectfully, but she still had that feeling they had already met.

"I know who you are," the woman answered. "Would you like to know who I am?"

"Yes, that would be best," Elsa admitted.

"Very well. I'm going to ask you a riddle; the answer will tell you my identity." She leaned in and, in a strikingly familiar voice, whispered: "Where's your sister?"

Elsa's face went red. "Wait..." She had finally pieced together the puzzle of where Anna was, and it was very unexpected.

The woman removed her hood, smiling. "Guess who, Els."

Everyone gasped as the mystery challenger was revealed to be Princess Anna herself, a wide grin on her freckled face.

Elsa's eyes went wide.. "Anna..."

"Surprised to see me?" Anna remarked, giggling like her usual playful innocent self.

"Why did you do this?" Elsa asked.

"Someone had to win this challenge," She stated. "Better me than some rich noble snob."

Elsa smirked. "There's a whole lot of trouble you could get into because of this right?"

"Yep, but I'll settle and take my prize, if you don't mind," Anna teased, getting down and kissing Elsa's hand.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled Anna up and gazed into her brave, but very stupid, sister's eyes and smiled. "I love you." and with that she gave her sister a passionate kiss as the crowd clapped for them. There had been a victor on this day, but not one anyone could have expected.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I don't think Merida will mind me ripping off her movie. I mean... the word BRAVE is in the prompt xD

Jokes aside, I've kinda seen this prompt done in other places. Heck I even did something similar a loooong time ago when I first started writing, so Anna being a badass to impress Elsa is nothing new :P

See you tomorrow for the final prompt!


	7. Mine, All Mine

_Mine, All Mine_

 

Elsa Lindholm sat on the long bed in her room, clad only in a baby-blue bra and panties. She knew that her wife, Anna, was still at work, and she was going to surprise her when she got home.

She had just gone out to by this new lingerie today, to spice up her wife for the evening. She and Anna had met in high school and had married soon after they graduated. After all these years of love and happiness, they both finally felt complete.

Elsa had been reading her favorite book, a steamy Japanese romance novel called  _Tsundoku_ , to get herself worked up in preparation for the night's events. She only hoped that Anna wasn't too tired when she came home.

God the images in the erotica were so intoxicating. One of the girls in the book wore glasses like Anna and she reminded her so much of her. Elsa wanted to be fucked by Anna, to let Anna take her.

As if on cue, Elsa heard the garage door open. Anna was home.

Elsa giggled. "She's home," she gleefully said.

Anna walked in through the front door, placing her bag on the kitchen table. "Snowflake, I'm home!"

"I'm up here, Anna baby," Elsa cooed, in a very cute voice that almost made her sound like an anime girl.

Anna walked upstairs in her high heels, wondering what Elsa was doing up there. "What you doing up there, wifey?"

"You'll see," the older woman teased.

Anna walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Elsa was waiting.

Elsa grinned seductively, like some playful succubi. "Hello, sweetie," she greeted her, presenting herself to Anna.

Anna went red, redder than any tomato in the world. "Oh... Elsa..."

Elsa smirked. "Like what you see? I bought them for you today."

Anna gazed at Elsa's underwear, seeing how they barely covered the parts of Elsa they were supposed to cover. It was like they were designed just to tempt her sinful, lustful desires about her wife.

Elsa smiled. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"H-how much?" Anna shyly said, covering her mouth.

"So much," Elsa spoke. "I've been trying my best not to touch myself thinking of you."

Anna gasped in surprise,knowing that she couldn't resist her wife's advances, especially when she was so needy for her. "Want me to undress?"

"No, I want to enjoy this," Elsa smirked. "I want to enjoy undressing you myself."

Anna bit her lip in the usual adorable manner as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Elsa, the blonde's hands travelling underneath Anna's skirt.

"Mmmm," Elsa sighed in content as she felt Anna's calve.

Anna blushed again. "Do you wanna be on top?"

Elsa quickly rolled Anna onto her back and gazed into her eyes, pinning her to the mattress. "What do you think, honey?"

Anna's eyes went wide. "F-Fuck me…"

"Gladly," Elsa agreed, narrowing her eyes at the younger woman. She then slinked herself backward like a serpent, going under Anna's skirt.

Elsa soon found Anna's panties, smirking in glee as she gently removed them with her teeth. She then slowly stared at the strawberry blonde mound between Anna's legs before taking the sweet folds in her lips.

"Ooooh!" Anna moaned softly as Elsa's tongue entered her body, stroking the sides of her labia with soft, wet touches.

Elsa didn't respond. She had seduced her wife and now she wanted to make Anna her's.

Anna pressed Elsa's head down as she felt her wife's tongue enter her pussy, whimpering in adorable pleasure. "Oh, Elsa."

Elsa smiled, her tongue lapping at her beloved's warm, wet cunt. Such a juicy pussy, Anna's was and it was hers for the taking.

Anna moaned louder, wrapping her stocking covered legs around Elsa's neck, locking her wife into a constant cycle of pleasuring her.

Elsa didn't mind this. If she could make some offering to some divine spirit and be granted a single wish, it would be to be between Anna's legs forever, just tasting the beautiful woman she took as her wife all those years ago.

Elsa then let a hand of hers be free, sending a single finger to explore starting to slide into Anna's butthole, giving Anna more pleasure.

"Oooooh!" Anna felt the double action pleasure her body, her lustful expression growing redder, her tongue now wagging out of her mouth.

Elsa continued to fuck Anna both ways, ice in ass and tongue on pussy. She was such a good pleasure of women, but the only woman she wanted to pleasure was Anna. Only Anna.

Anna moaned in ecstasy, trying her best to grind herself into the pleasurable sensations assaulting both of her holes. She was loving this so much. Every time that Elsa took her like this, Anna loved her wife more. She was the best wife a young woman like herself could ask for.

Elsa kept devouring and exploring her true love, noticing from Anna's husky breathing that she was close to the first orgasm of the night, and Elsa wanted to get her to it.

Anna pressed Elsa's head down, hard, her voice now a high pitched shriek of love. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!"

Juices flowed from inside of Anna, and Elsa drank it all.

Anna got her skirt off, stripping naked in lustful heat and beckoned to Elsa, panting heavily. "More... Elsa, please give me more," she begged.

Elsa smiled, climbing on top of Anna and pressing her pussy against the other girl's, purring delightfully. She reached her hand down the bed and pulled up hers and Anna's favourite toy. A small, transparent blue dildo that looked like a piece of ice. "You want this between us, honey?"

Anna nodded, lustfully as Elsa pressed the plastic member into their pussies, the two of them feeling the large, pleasurable sensation between them.

Elsa started to hump her sister, grinding onto the smooth, surface of the dildo, pressing her legs forward to meet Anna's.

"Mmmm!" Anna begged. "That's so good! But I want you to have it!" The strawberry blonde started to push back, pressing the smooth dildo and her lower lips to Elsa, rolling over and kissing Elsa passionately as they rode each other.

Elsa let herself go as Anna became the dominant one in the sex, the younger girl pressing the older girl to the mattress, kissing her lips tenderly as their member connected them in a state of passion and desire.

Elsa moaned into Anna's mouth, her hips rolling in time with her lover's.

Anna let her tongue out to play with Elsa's as the ice dildo tickled their clitoris's, sending waves of pleasure between the two girls.

"Ohhh!" Elsa moaned first. "Oh yes!"

"Elsa!" Anna cried, huddling to her wife for courage. "I wanna..."

"Anna... Let's... do... do it together!"

"Ohhh!"

"Ohh!"

Their orgasms triggered simultaneously as the climax swept over them like a giant tidal wave of love.

Anna went weak and collapsed over Elsa, all the energy in her body have been expunged in that one, big, pleasurable fuck. God, it was so good, but she was tired now. Her body wouldn't be able to take another fucking like that, not tonight anyway.

Elsa petted her lover like a puppy, and she cooed, snuggling close with her in a new feeling of fluffiness. She was content, having taken Anna. Now they were wrapped in each other's arms.

Anna looked at the wedding bands on hers and Elsa's fingers, smiling. "That was the best decision I ever made."

"It sure was," Elsa replied, nuzzling Anna. "I'm glad we got together, because I wouldn't trade you for anyone else."

"Me neither," Anna agreed. "You're the best, Elsa."

Elsa smirked. "No, you're the best."

Anna gave Elsa an Eskimo kiss. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"My little angel," Elsa responded, cuddling Anna close as they fell asleep together, their hands and bodies holding the other in a state of marital bliss.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Well, what do you expect is gonna come from a prompt like "Mine All Mine". 100% sure I'm not the only one who's done smut for this prompt, but this wasn't supposed to be the smut fic originall. Serenade was gonna be the smutty one, but I felt it best to save the sexy for the end, as a nice little treat for you all.

And yes, the book Elsa is reading is my original novel. That was Matty's idea.

I really hope you enjoyed these. I have no idea when the next Elsanna week will be, but I do know that some time soon, I'll put out a few one shots based on the prompts from one of the older Elsanna weeks, so stay tuned for that.

Until then, have a good day wherever you are and I'll see you next time!


	8. Cuddles

_Cuddles_

 

As sunlight crept into the royal bedchambers one summers morning, a beautiful queen opened her eyes. The night before had been very tiring on her, she and her sister having to entertain a variety of guests at a trade reception, but now that madness was over, and the two could rest in peace.

Yawning and stretching her arms, Elsa felt her eyes still weary from sleep. She never could get enough sleep, even when she slept in all day like she did.

Rubbing her eyelid, she saw Anna was still in her bed, the young princess, now Elsa's consort, fast asleep with her hair a jumbled mess as usual.

Elsa chuckled. Anna had always had the worst case of bed head.

She then lay back down on the pillow, wrapping her arms around Anna, wanting to give her sister some pure, heartfelt affection before their day began.

Anna softly murmured in her sleep, her hands holding onto Elsa's wrists. "Good morning, your majesty," she groaned, greeting her sister in a tired-sounding voice.

Elsa stroked her sister's cheek, smiling at her lovingly. "Good morning to you too, Anna," she said, rolling Anna over.

Anna then opened her eyes, seeing Elsa's beautiful blue orbs gaze at her with utter devotion, Elsa a perfect picture of sophisticated grace... unlike herself.

She frowned, brushing her hair from her eyes. "How come your hair doesn't get in a mess?" She asked her. "And don't give me the magic excuse. Your magic only makes ice, nothing else."

Elsa laughed, before Eskimo kissing Anna, cuddling up with her slightly grumpy sister-girlfriend. "I guess I'm just... lucky."

Anna smirked. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Elsa said, kissing Anna's fingers. "No one can hate me, remember? I'm the queen. If anyone hates me-"

"They'll be executed, I know," Anna finished, giggling. "Still think that's a bit harsh."

"Well... I wouldn't actually execute anyone," Elsa admitted. "But then again, if they insulted a certain sister of mine..."

"Isn't that technically abusing your power?" Anna wondered.

"Not really," Elsa acknowledged. "I mean, insulting the royal consort is a very serious offence indeed."

Anna held Elsa's hand, gazing into her eyes for a moment. Their fingers interlocked and the two of them leaned close, their foreheads touching. At that moment, Elsa and Anna felt their souls be joined in the light of their hearts, true love everlasting.

"God, I love you," Anna confessed, blushing softly. "I mean it... I really love you, Elsa."

"You say you love me every single day," Elsa reminded her.

"And what do you say every time I say it?" Anna then asked.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks, giving her a soft, chaste kiss. "I love you too."

Anna smiled, knowing all was well. "That's my Elsa. Now come here and cuddle me. I wanna be a teddy bear." She then closed her eyes and waited for Elsa.

The queen of Arendelle sighed, taking her sister into her arms and embracing her closely. Anna was always so warm to the touch, like a marshmallow that had just been toasted on an open fire.

Elsa loved this touch of Anna, this sensation she would get whenever they were intimate like this. Thankfully, no one really batted an eyelid that they were sisters and lovers, so they would have endless moments to spend like this without judgement or persecution.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's back, feeling the ice cape attached to her nightgown. Why Elsa had this, she didn't know. Maybe it was just Elsa's way of being extra.

Elsa sighed, whispering into Anna's ear. "I'll have to go soon," she admitted. "My morning meeting is probably in a few hours."

"So?" Anna asked. "We probably still have a few hours to kill."

"Yes... but it will look bad on me if I'm neglecting my duties," Elsa stated.

"I'm a duty," Anna reminded her. "I mean, the queen taking care of her lover has to be one of the most important duties of all, right?"

The Queen laughed, before bundling Anna up into her arms again, giving her another kiss on her soft lips. "Fine," she agreed. "You win... But only because you are my consort."

Anna grinned, saying a soft "yey" as she was held in Elsa's loving arms.

Elsa sighed. "You're utterly insatiable, Princess Anna. How Kristoff put up with this, I'll never know."

Anna held Elsa tightly, gazing into her eyes. This moment, like all the others they shared, was one of pure bliss. A year or two ago, Anna half expected to have moved out of the palace entirely, going off to live with Kristoff. But now she was here in Elsa's arms, arms she knew she was right to be in.

Elsa stroked Anna's hair, brushing it back and tying it up in a neat icy clip.

Anna giggled from the touch. "Careful, Elsa," she teased. "We wouldn't want my streak coming back, would we?"

Elsa sighed, looking downwards in a sombre manner.

"Oh..." Anna then realised the consequences of what she had said. "I'm sorry... Too soon?"

Her older sister shook her head in response. "No, Anna, it's fine. We shouldn't dwell on the past. We're together now and that's all that should matter."

"A-Are you sure?" Anna wondered, concerned about her sister.

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek and gave her forehead another kiss, making the younger princess purr like a kitten as she was relieved.

"Okay..." Anna sighed. "You're sure."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, Anna. You've helped me a lot since we became a couple. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life."

Anna blushed. "Y-you mean that?"

"Of course," the beautiful snow queen agreed, holding Anna again. She looked at her with bated breath before saying one thing. "Would you like to go and build a snowman?"

Anna smirked. "That's my Elsa."

Elsa giggled. "Just let me put my ice dress on and we'll go out and play."

"Who says we need to make the snowman outside," Anna said, winking. "It's just as much fun to make it here."

"Oh," Elsa realised what Anna was referring to. They were going to make  _that_ kind of snowman. "You naughty little girl."

Anna sniggered and Elsa cupped her cheeks for a passionate kiss, before pulling her under the sheets for a session of lovemaking.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** So, it seems we are going back to Elsanna Week... again. Now, there isn't a new week going on right now (and probably not for quite a while) but I figured this fandom could use some cuteness right now, so here are some prompts from the very first Elsanna week, all the way back in 2014. Hope you enjoy!


	9. First Kiss

_First Kiss_

 

Anna knelt down on the floor of the living room with her close-knit group of friends, feeling very socially awkward as ever. She was at her friend Ariel's house, the red-head celebrating her birthday and inviting pretty much all the girls she knew at their school to her house for a sleepover.

They had already played video games together, watched corny chick-flicks and eaten slices of birthday cake. Now it was time for the evening entertainment.

Anna and the other girls were gathered in a circle on the floor, Ariel sitting just close into the circle.

A deep anxiety rushed through Anna, wondering what the birthday girl had planned. She looked around and recognised a few of the girls that were among the group, one of them catching her eye completely. It was Elsa, her best friend, the girl she had a crush on since she was twelve.

Every moment Anna had looked at Elsa in hallways at school, a blush would creep on her cheeks. Elsa was very oblivious to Anna's feelings, something Anna was thankful for.

She didn't know if Elsa felt the same about her, the older girl being very focused on her studies more than Anna.

As they all gathered together, Ariel spoke up, placing an empty glass bottle on the floor in front of them. "Okay, ladies," she said with a smirk. "I believe you all know this little game, Spin the bottle."

Oh yes, Anna knew it very well. One of her least favourite games to play as a child.  _Damnit, Ari. Why this?_  She complained in her thoughts.

"Here's the rules," Ariel stated. "The two people that the bottle spins around have to kiss each other. Now, I know that's a bit weird, seeing as we're all girls, but I'm pretty sure half of us are bi or gay and the other half wouldn't mind a little... experimenting."

Anna gulped. She was a lesbian herself, being attracted to only girls, but like most lesbians her age, she was completely hopeless around other girls. This being part of the reason she didn't have the courage to talk to Elsa.

Ariel placed her hand on the small bottle, grinning at how well she knew this game would go. She then spun it around, letting the bottle twirl around on the wooden floor.

Anna shut her lids.  _Please not me, please not me._

Thankfully, on this first spin, it wasn't Anna. Rather it was a girl with long blonde hair sitting next to her.

"And the first girl is Punzie!" Ariel cheered. "Now, who's the lucky lady she's gonna smooch." The redhead then spun the bottle again, letting it choose its target.

Anna then nudged Rapunzel's arm. "Hey um... if I'm picked can I have a kiss on the cheek instead? I'm really shy about this."

Rapunzel smiled. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Rapunzel was one of the nicest girls around school, and as such, Anna knew she could trust her.

The bottle then picked its second target, a girl sitting opposite Rapunzel with short black hair and wearing a tank top.

"Ooooh, it's none other than your best friend, Cass, Punzie!" Ariel cheered. "I can really sense some tension between you two."

Rapunzel giggled. "Actually, Cass and I are already dating. We hooked up last week."

A chorus of "Ooohs" and playful giggles then sounded, Anna merely thanking god she wasn't picked to be kissed.

Rapunzel then got on her knees and moved to the centre of the room, her beloved Cass joining her.

Anna watched as the two girls gazed at each other for a brief second, before their lips met in a passionate kiss, with Cass's arm around Rapunzel's back.

The sight was very arousing to Anna, causing her to hide her face, lest she embarrass Rapunzel during this ordeal.

Rapunzel then pulled away from the kiss, before embracing Cass. "I love you," she confessed.

"I love you too," Cass replied.

A second chorus of "Awwws" then erupted, before Ariel silenced the girls. "Alright, alright, enough mushy stuff, time for round two."

Anna's heart skipped a beat.  _Oh god, here we go._

Ariel picked up the bottle and placed it on the ground, spinning it around once more. What person it would choose next, Anna didn't know, but she hoped it wouldn't be her this time.

The bottle kept spinning around and around like a merry go round, the cork on the end of it pointing at all the girls in the same clockwise motion before it finally stopped, pointing directly at Ariel.

Ariel grinned. "Thank you, oh wise magic bottle," she teased. "Now... choose me my kissing partner." She spun the bottle again.

Anna shut her lids, praying that she wouldn't get picked, but if it was Ariel, she wouldn't mind that. She was nearly as beautiful as Elsa after all.

The bottle finally stopped, pointing at an Arab girl with long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Oh," she said. "Looks like it's you and me."

Ariel smirked. "C'mere, Jas'," she stated, opening out her arms as she wiggled to the centre.

The girl in question, Jasmine, did as Ariel obeyed, crawling up to her and pressing her hands onto her shoulders, gazing into the red head's baby blues.

Ariel smiled, before she and Jasmine exchanged a kiss, one brief but very passionate.

Jasmine crawled back and Ariel took the bottle, placing it on the ground. "Okay, who's going next then?" She asked to no one in particular.

Spinning the bottle again, she knew that everyone would soon get an answer.

Anna's lids were shut tight. She was still praying it wouldn't be here to be sent into the pit of kisses, to be tortured by some beautiful smile and eyes like stars. She was very nervous.

She only hoped that if she was picked, she could at least try to convince her kisser to peck her on the cheek instead, like she had asked Rapunzel before.

Suddenly, the bottle stopped, having finally chosen its next victim.

"Aaaand..." Ariel cheered. "It looks like you're up, Anna Banana."

Anna's eyes widened.  _Oh fork me_ , She swore in her mind.

"Aww, I think Anna will be getting her first kiss tonight girls," Ariel then said, grinning. "Let's hope she gets someone good, yes?"

Anna was shaking her head profusely, blushing like a tomato. Of all the people chosen for this ungodly ritual, why did it have to be her?

The bottle spun around again, Anna watching the end of the glass item point towards all the girls in the room. Who would she get? Ariel? Rapunzel? Jasmine? She didn't care, she just wanted out of this nightmare as quickly as possible.

Finally, the bottle stopped, having chosen the girl for Anna to kiss.

Anna looked up, and to her amazement, the girl in question was none other than Elsa.

Elsa smiled, waving a few fingers at Anna in a playful, innocent manner. Like hell it was innocent. Anna knew that Elsa was secret some succubus in disguise, torturing her with her good looks, at least that was what she believed.

"Okay girls," Ariel said, giggling in glee. "Let's give these two some space shall we?"

Anna nervously crawled to the centre of the circle, before Elsa joined her, the taller, older girl, matching her eyes with hers.

Elsa looked at Anna and stroked her cheek. "Hey," she whispered.

"Um..." Anna tried to say. "Hi."

"You look beautiful," Elsa then complimented her. "You don't have to be kissed if you don't want to, you know that?"

Anna blushed. "Elsa... Do it... just do it. "

The blonde girl nodded, agreeing to Anna's terms.

Anna then shut her eyes and prayed to Sappho herself to not let this scene play out badly. If she was really going to be kissed by Elsa, she wanted it to be magical and quick.

It was magical alright, but quick, hell no.

Elsa's lips pressed against Anna's softly, tenderly stroking the skin around her mouth. She held her hands on Anna's shoulder and waist, keeping a firm, yet gentle grip on her partner.

Anna could feel herself in heaven at Elsa's touch. She didn't want this to end now, no, she wanted it to last forever. She reached out her arm and placed it around Elsa's neck, opening her mouth and deepened the kiss quickly.

Elsa blushed, suddenly pulling back. "A-Anna!" She then giggled. "I didn't expect that."

All the other girls looked on in shock, but Ariel grinned. "Anna really loves you, Elsa," she blurted out. "So kiss her again for us will ya?"

Elsa looked directly at Anna. "Wait? Is that true?"

Anna nodded. "Yes... it is."

"Oh Anna," Elsa merely said, before capturing Anna's lips again, giving her a second, yet just as passionate kiss, their hearts now joined from that moment onwards.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ah, nothing like a game of spin the bottle to let out some bottled up feelings of love ;)


	10. Nightmare

_Nightmare_

 

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a strange, yet familiar place. It was one of the corridors in her castle, but it was bathed in an eerie blue glow. The light poured in from the windows nearby, out of which Elsa could see no sun or sky.

She looked down at herself, seeing she was wearing her coronation dress, cape and crown, but on her hands, there was only one glove.

"W-where am I?" Elsa asked, confused as to what was going on.

As she walked down the corridor, she was greeted with a dreadful sight: all of her servants, frozen solid in place. Each one had an expression of pure fear permanently on their face.

"Oh, God," she murmured to herself. "This...this can't be real..."

Elsa walked up to one of her maids, looking at her body encased in spiky, sharp ice. Her ice. Elsa looked down the corridor to see more of the ice cocoons hiding many, many more bodies.

"Did... I do this?" Elsa asked herself, preferring to not know the answer. This was unreal. Her powers were strong, but she would never willingly do anything as grim as this.

Then something hit her. Anna. Where was she amongst this frozen chaos.

Elsa ran down the corridor, finding the door to Anna's room open. She gently nudged it open with her gloved hand, peering inside.

The room was empty, but lying on the bed, under a sheet... Was something.

It was small, human in shape, no older than a child.

Elsa gasped, walking over to the sheet and gently lifting it up, her eyes meeting something that made her already pale skin turn whiter.

Lying on the bed was Anna, just as she appeared the night of the accident, when Elsa had struck her head.

Elsa's eyes welled up with tears. "Anna...? Oh, God, Anna...I'm so sorry..." She cradled her baby sister's lifeless body, the tears beginning to flow.

She held the small form close to her, knowing she was gone and it was all her fault. If only she had been more careful, maybe she could have saved her.

As Elsa sobbed heavily, Anna's body then disintegrated into a flurry of snowflakes, travelling down the nearby hallway.

"Anna?" Elsa's eyes widened. "Where are you going?!"

She raced out into the hall, running past more of the frozen bodies, lifeless eyes staring at her with every turn.

Elsa watched as Anna's trail descended down a flight of stairs, towards the lower floor of the castle.

What was this insanity? Some hallucination? A vision of what could have been?

She flung herself into a nearby door, hoping to pursue the trail of flakes further, only to end up in a completely different place.

Now she was in the castle ballroom, as she had done the night she had become queen. There were dozens of people there, but none of them were in anyway human.

Their entire bodies, skin and clothes, were the same sickly blue. Their eyes nothing more than dark holes.

She gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands. "No...no, this can't be real...this can't be real!"

But if it wasn't real...then why did it feel like it was? Why did it feel like every being in this room was staring at her, judging her...hating her?

Elsa felt fear, what were these creatures wanting, staring at her with empty eyes.

Suddenly one of the creatures stepped forward, holding a glass of drink in his hand.

Elsa looked forward, recognising the man as Hans, although he was in the same vein as the other creatures, blue and without eyes.

Hans held up his drink and in a sarcastic voice declared, "All hail Queen Elsa. Ruler, sister... And monster."

"No!" Elsa screamed. "NO!" She turned and ran out of the room, weeping in abject horror. She wasn't a monster...was she? She hadn't done this...had she?

She heard the sounds of laughter around her, mocking her, disgracing her.

Elsa ran out to the courtyard of the castle, wanting to be out of this horrific place. But then she saw the most sickening sight of all.

Standing out on the frozen surface of the fjord, her hand raised up, was Anna. She was nothing more than an icy statue, just as she had been after Elsa had...

"Please, God, no," the queen whispered, running out onto the fjord towards her sister.

Elsa rushed to her sister's side, her clothes changing to her ice dress and cape.

As Elsa reached Anna she saw an expression completely frozen onto her face. The same expression she had seen on the servants, one of pure fear.

"Anna..." Elsa sobbed, tears welling up again. "No... Why wasn't it me... Why did you have to die... You were going to have an amazing life... Why..."

"Because of you, Elsa," a ghostly voice said. "Because of you, I died here on this fjord. It's all because you let yourself go."

Elsa's eyes widened, realising the voice was Anna's. She had really failed her this time and she could only get for her forgiveness.

Her heart sank. With all this power she had, her duty as queen, all she could do was fail again and again.

She rushed up to Anna, wanting to caress her cheeks softly. But as her hands touched Anna's frozen skin, a crack appeared on her face, one that only grew larger and larger.

"No, no, no, not this," Elsa begged. "Anna, please don't do this to me!"

The cracks spread all over Anna's body, before the moment finally came. With a loud crash, the princess of Arendelle shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks as she witnessed her sister's fate, unable to save her with an act of true love.

She fell to her knees and screamed one word at the heavens, the frozen landscape around her echoing with her pain and anguish: "ANNAAAAAA!"

xXx

 

Elsa suddenly burst awake in her bed, heart pounding and sweat pouring down her forehead. She wheezed and panted, the nightmarish vision she had just experienced ringing in her mind.

"Anna..." She whimpered. "Oh god... It was just a dream."

Dealing with all the change had been difficult for Elsa to adjust to, no matter how hard she tried to make having Anna back in her life seem so easy.

As she tried to calm herself down, she then heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Elsa?" Anna's voice echoed. "Are... You okay?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna... Yes, I'm okay... Would you come in please?"

The door to Elsa's bedroom opened and Anna walked inside, still holding her teddy bear in her hand. Clearly, Elsa's screaming had woken her up, but Anna was still smiling.

The younger sister sat on the bed, stroking Elsa's cheek. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Elsa slowly nodded, curling up in the fetal position. "It's...it's always so scary," she murmured. "Because I know it could happen. I could...I could hurt you again."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, comforting the older girl with a loving embrace. She sighed and shushed Elsa, soothing her. "Easy... Easy... No one is going to hurt me. Not you, not Hans, not anyone.

Elsa held her hands close to her chest, crying. "But it's all so real... You could have died that day, Anna."

"No, I didn't die, Elsa," Anna replied. "And neither did you. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

Anna gave Elsa a soft kiss on the cheek. "Because I saved you from Hans, and you saved me with your love."

Elsa sniffled. "Anna...when you found out what I did to you...were you...scared of me?"

"Of course not," Anna replied. Elsa had confessed all about the accident the night after they reunited, Anna being surprised by it all, but being understandable.

"But... You would have hated me..." Elsa began to cry again. "I hurt you."

"By accident," Anna reminded her. "You didn't mean to hurt me that night, you didn't mean to hurt me in your ice palace and you won't mean to hurt me ever again."

"I'm a monster," Elsa wept. "I'm just an evil monster..."

"No, no you aren't," Anna professed, before giving Elsa a loving kiss. "You're my sister, and I love you."

"Do you... Mean that?'

Anna nodded. "With all my heart and soul. I mean every word of it. I love you, Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa rolled over, hugging Anna closely with tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." She then cupped Anna's cheeks, giving her a loving kiss.

Anna kissed back, before pulling away and embracing the snow queen. "Would you like me to stay here with you tonight?"

Elsa nodded. "I-if you don't mind. I just...I need to know that you're okay."

Anna smiled warmly. "I'm okay, Elsa. I'm always okay when my awesome big sister is here."

Elsa hugged her baby sister close. "I love you, Anna. More than anything in the world."

"Love you too, Elsa," Anna replied, being warmly accepted in Elsa's arms. "Get some sleep."

"I will," Elsa promised, her last words before falling asleep while Anna was in her arms, the younger girl making sure Elsa's nightmares would never come true.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Poor Elsa, being plagued by such horrible dreams. At least she has Anna with her now. *Heart*


	11. Birthday

_Birthday_

 

The subway ride home was always the longest at the end of the day. Elsa knew that and she hated it. She had to come into work today, her birthday of all days, for some meagre reason that she knew she wasn't really needed for.

As the train rode past destination after destination, heading for her stop, Elsa sighed and checked her phone.

There was a text from her girlfriend, Anna, highlighted in the notifications bar. Anna was the sort of girl who would do anything to make Elsa smile, the kind of girl who would be the best friend and best girlfriend you would ever have.

Elsa smiled. She liked it when Anna messaged her. She had probably been out that day buying her a last minute birthday present.

Urgency was not one of her girlfriend's strong points.

Opening the messenger app, Elsa saw Anna's text in full.

**Anna: Elsa, you better get home soon, birthday girl. I've got a surprise for you ^3^**

A surprise? What was Anna up to? She was probably going to jump out of a cake for her or something like Marilyn Monroe did. Elsa giggled. Anna jumping out of a cake did sound rather amusing.

Whatever the surprise was, Elsa would soon find out. As the train stopped and Elsa made her way out of the subway tunnel, she felt the cold wind hit her in the face, as the sensation of a winter blizzard tickled her skin.

Her birthday was very close to Christmas, so close in fact that Elsa wondered why she even had to have birthday presents in the first place.

She walked down the rather cold street, her face covered up by a silky blue scarf. She wanted to be out of this cold, to enjoy a nice warmer evening with her beloved Anna.

It wasn't a long walk to Elsa's house since she and Anna only lived a short distance away from the subway station. Easier to commute, Elsa had stated when they had bought it.

She eventually came to the door of the house, taking out her key from her pocket, the small snowman keychain dangling off the back. It was so goofy, but it was an older present from Anna that Elsa liked to treasure.

Opening the door, the blonde haired woman looked around, feeling warmth hit her face. "Anna?" She called. "The birthday girl is home!"

"I'm in the bedroom, Elsa!" Anna called to her from upstairs. "Better come and get your present!"

Elsa chuckled. She'd gladly see what this present was, if only to stop Anna from most likely insisting on about it for the rest of the evening.

She hung up her coat and scarf by the door and slid off her shoes and socks, before making her way up the stairs to her's and Anna's shared bedroom.

Elsa's friend Megara often joked how she and Anna were practically a married couple already, with sharing a house and bed, but Elsa wasn't fond of commitment like that, so being with Anna as merely her girlfriend was more than enough.

Arriving at her bedroom door, Elsa turned the knob to let herself inside. "Okay, Anna. I'm-" Elsa paused, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet as she was greeted by a very pleasant surprise.

Lying on the bed, completely naked, was Anna. The younger girl had done her strawberry-blonde hair up into a bun and around her body, by some logic, were a set of beautiful pink ribbons. The ribbons travelled all over Anna's body, covering several of her private parts. Her breasts, waist and tummy were wrapped tightly with the ribbons, leaving only her arms and her lower legs exposed. There was another ribbon, done in a little bow, with a much large bow on her back, spreading out like a pair of angel wings.

Anna smirked, grinning in delight at the sight of her incredibly shy and red-faced girlfriend. "Happy birthday Elsa. I'm your present."

Elsa's face deepened in red, turning an almost grape-like colour. "H-how did you manage to do this?" She asked, perplexed.

"Well... took a lot of ribbons, some makeup tutorials on Youtube and a bit of blind, Anna luck, but I managed it," Anna informed her, very proud of herself. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night. Do whatever you want with me."

Elsa sighed dreamily. Anna was beautiful like that, her body covered by the ribbons. Elsa knew that Anna had given herself to her, she might as well enjoy her.

"Well... if that's what your offering, my love," Elsa replied, a seductive look coming onto her blush-filled face. "Then I'll take it."

Anna squealed as Elsa then started to undress herself, removing her own black, lacy bra and underwear, eventually stripping naked for Anna.

Both of them were nude, save for the ribbons on Anna, and Elsa found this moment utterly perfect.

Elsa crawled onto the bed, her arms and legs spread around her beautiful Anna present. She grinned as her hands gently undid the ribbons on Anna's breasts, revealing the soft squishy mounds to her.

Anna giggled, playing with her breast and poking it upwards, enticing her girlfriend towards it.

The blonde caught on, getting her head down and kissing Anna's soft breast, letting her tongue lick Anna's nipple, feeling it harden from the touch.

Anna smiled. She wasn't as horny as most girls her age, but she loved to be passive for Elsa whenever they made love. Part of her slightly enjoyed it, allowing Elsa to have her ways with her, to touch her in whatever loving way the blonde pleased.

Elsa pulled away from the breasts, before taking her attention to Anna's face and her softly, full, beautiful lips. She smirked and leaned forward, kissing Anna passionately, already sliding her tongue deep into Anna's mouth.

Her lover held her in soft, freckled arms, moaning softly as her mouth was taken by Elsa. "Mmmm..." said the noise in Anna's throat as Elsa's tongue explored her mouth.

Slender, beautiful fingers then found themselves back on Anna's breasts, the birthday girl wanting to savour every part of her present.

Anna whimpered, when Elsa's hands gently groped her breasts, squishing them hard, but not enough that it would hurt her. Elsa wanted Anna to have fun, but she wanted to care for her as well.

Elsa's lips were still pressed against Anna's as well, the older girl wanting to keep them there for as long as she could. Maybe it was some new lip balm that Anna was wearing or her own love for kissing beautiful girls, but Elsa was enjoying this liplock.

Anna kept herself glued to Elsa, her body firmly pressed up to Elsa as they kissed. Their bodies had melted together, forming one complete being that moaned in both of their voices.

Pulling out of the kiss, feeling a little bit of Anna's saliva peel off her lips, Elsa grinned. "Enough foreplay," she cooed. "Time to get to work."

Anna purred as Elsa unwrapped her gift, revealing the naked, freckled angel that Anna was. She perfect, utterly perfect and as always, she was all hers.

She held out her fingers, gently tracing them around Anna's labia and slit, stroking the soft hairless area between Anna's legs. Clearly, Anna had shaven that morning for her.

"What are you waiting for?" Anna wondered, eager for Elsa to start her ritual of pleasuring her. "Touch me."

Elsa smirked. "I don't know... I mean, I do want to play with my new present for a long time, so should I really fuck her now?"

"Yes, you should," Anna said, insisting it with a grin. "Otherwise, she'll make you fuck her."

"Since she insists," Elsa acknowledged, before sliding two fingers deep into Anna, very far up her pussy.

"Ohhhh!" Anna moaned, feeling Elsa's beautiful digits within her cubby frame. "That's better." She then gave Elsa heart eyes as the blonde started to stroke the inside of Anna's walls, letting her fingers dance for her.

Elsa bit her lip, fingering Anna deeply with her slender two fingers. She wanted to put more inside, wanted to fit her whole hand, but she didn't want to make Anna be in pain, not on a beautiful evening like this.

The younger girl breathed, gasping for air as Elsa's fingers took her to heaven. She didn't know when her orgasm would be, but as long as it would be from this, she didn't care either.

She felt herself ride the waves of pleasure that Elsa's fingers were sending out all over her body. She had been so right to do this for Elsa. She was the greatest present Elsa ever had and would ever have for the rest of her life.

Elsa continued the dance of her fingers, letting them slide in and out of Anna's now moistened folds. She felt the wetness surround them and the soft shivers of Anna's nerves around the walls in which they stroked.

Anna was deep in there, like most girls, but Elsa's fingers always fit right at home. It was as if Anna herself had been made for Elsa by god himself.

Anna's breaths suddenly became husky, silently alerting Elsa of her nearness to orgasm. She whimpered, and opened one eye at Elsa, looking at the blonde gently caress her mound with her hands, those same two beautiful fingers deep inside of her body.

Elsa picked up on this, quickening the pace of her pleasure. Her fingers started to slide in and out of Anna in a very rapid motion, She would bring Anna this orgasm. It seemed only fitting.

Already, the wave was building up within the younger girl, her voice non-existent as the pleasure overtook her every nerve.

She gasped for air, gulping it down like a diver before descending into the depths of the ocean. Elsa was going to make her the happiest woman alive that night, and she anticipated it with bated breath.

She softly murmured Elsa's name, wanting Elsa to hear how good she was doing, how much Anna was grateful for being Elsa's present.

And then, Elsa heard it all.

"Ahhhhhh!" Anna cried out ecstasy as the wave of her orgasm pulsed through her being, her soul being tickled by the cosmic force Elsa had unleashed upon her. As her wave lulled and her tingling stopped, she smiled, grinning at Elsa.

Elsa purred before, kissing Anna on the lips. "I love making you do that... you make the best cum faces ever."

Anna grinned, embracing her girlfriend tightly. "So… wanna go have the birthday cake I made?"

"As long as it doesn't give me any stomach ache," Elsa replied.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped. "Are you calling me a bad chef?"

Elsa giggled. "No, but I want to make sure I'm alive to pleasure you again later." She kissed Anna's nose. "You're so irresistible."

Anna smirked. "So are you, birthday girl."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I'm probably the only one to have used smut for this prompt, but I kinda wanna save a Frozen Fever based idea for a later fic :3  
See you next time!


	12. Secret Admirer

_Secret Admirer_

 

It was so refreshing for Anna to finally have her sister back in her life. After so many years of being apart, Anna and Elsa could finally have a normal life again, as sisters and best friends. Elsa's duties as queen kept her away some of the time, but she made the extra effort to be with Anna as much as possible.

Anna was grateful for this. With Elsa back in her life, she felt like a child again, and just like when they were children, Elsa and Anna would often play together and get up to mischief.

Age hadn't changed them one bit and no one else seemed to mind since, after all, they were together again, as they always should have been.

However, Anna had always felt there was something more to Elsa now whenever they were together. Something about Elsa that Anna couldn't put her finger on. She could tell Elsa was much more expressive now, more open about her feelings, less the closed-off girl who had run off to the north mountain, more of an excitable optimist like her.

But one day, Anna saw something very odd about Elsa.

It was in the middle of the day, when Anna had just come home from a walk around the town. As she crossed the bridge and stepped through the open gates of the castle, opened forever thanks to Elsa's first decree as queen, she then spied Elsa standing by the stables.

She was talking to Kristoff, Elsa and Anna's very close friend, leaned up against the wooden pillar of the stables.

This in itself wasn't unusual. Anna had known that Elsa and Kristoff had hit it off very well, even if Kristoff had been a little nervous about talking to Elsa in the first place.

But the way Elsa seemed to be talking to Kristoff and some of the motions the older man was doing, that was what caught Anna's eye.

She hid behind a bundle of straw near the stables, watching in on their conversation.

Sadly, Anna couldn't hear what the two of them were saying, nor could she read their lips, but from Kristoff's body language, Anna could tell her was conveying some sort of advice or information to Elsa.

What advice was that? Anna was very curious about.

She knew Kristoff wasn't exactly a political man, so it couldn't have been about Elsa's royal duties or other tasks her life as queen bequeathed to her. This was something she needed to ask him about herself.

Eventually, Anna seized her moment, seeing Elsa walk off back to the castle. When her sister was out of sight, Anna skipped over to the stable and tapped on the wooden door, getting Kristoff's attention. "Yo, Kristoff!"

Kristoff looked over his shoulder, finishing dumping a sack of carrots for his reindeer, Sven. "Oh hey, feisty-pants! What brings you here?"

"Oh... just wanted to chat," Anna played it safe. "Um... was my sister here just now? Talking to you?"

"Yeah," Kristoff replied. "She wanted to talk to me about something."

"Could you specify what it was?" Anna leaned in, very curious about what Kristoff had to say,

"Well... she told me not to tell anyone but," Kristoff began. "She wanted to ask for relationship advice. I thought she meant about you and her getting your sisterly bond back, but... I think she meant about romantic advice, as in, what to say on a date kind of thing."

"Well, you did live with a bunch of love experts," Anna remarked, referring to Kristoff's family of rock trolls. "But then again... Elsa wanting romantic advice?"

"I know right?" Kristoff remarked. "Elsa isn't exactly the romantic type, so it was a surprise to me as well."

"Did Elsa say what this advice was for?" Anna wondered. "I mean... maybe she was just curious, but-"

"I don't know," Kristoff admitted. "She wasn't very talkative about that part. Sorry, feisty-pants."

Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek. "It's alright, big guy. I think I'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Um, is that a good idea?" Kristoff then wondered. "I mean, this is your sister's private business after all. She might not like you snooping around about it."

"Look, if she's getting into a romance with anybody, I wanna make sure she doesn't end up with someone like Hans," Anna stated. "I'd like for Elsa's love life to be happy and full of joy, not..." She sighed, remembering how Hans, that bastard, had used her for his own ends. "Like that."

Kristoff put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure it won't end up like that. Elsa's a tough girl, she can handle stuff like this."

Anna sighed. "I know, I know, but I care about her. When you've been through the shit we have, you kinda wanna look out for a girl like her."

Kristoff smiled. "Well, no use doing anything about it now. Just be there for her when the times comes."

Anna nodded. "Thanks, Kristoff," she replied, before leaving her friend in peace, heading back to the castle, to hopefully chow down on some chocolate.

xXx

 

The next time Anna saw something unusual about her sister, it was a few days after that, while she and Kristoff were out at the markets together.

On their way home, as they walked back towards the castle, Anna suddenly pushed Kristoff behind the alley, almost forcing her friend to drop his many shopping bags.

"Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed. "What's the big idea!"

"Shhhhh," Anna whispered, finger over her mouth. She then turned her head around the corner, pointing to Kristoff in the direction of a nearby flower stand.

By the flower stand, her ice dress glistening in the sun, was Elsa's, currently in the process of buying a large bouquet of beautiful red roses. She seemed very confident about what she was doing, a very happy smile on her heart-shaped face.

"What the?" Kristoff said, very confused. "Why would Elsa be buying flowers? Is she planning on visiting your folks anytime soon?"

Anna shook her head. "No, if Elsa planned on visiting our parents' markers, she'd have told me and we would have gone together." She looked closely, seeing Elsa paying for the roses happily and taking them in her arms.

"But then what  _are_  those roses for?" Kristoff wondered.

"Kristoff, I think a better question would be who they're for," Anna corrected him. "These have got to be for whoever Elsa is dating."

"What makes you think she's dating them?" Kristoff wondered.

"Because you want to surprise someone you love with flowers, duh," Anna pointed out. "I've read loads of mushy romance books. Elsa's following the patterns very closely."

"So what would she be doing next?" Kristoff then asked.

"I'm not sure," Anna remarked. "I guess we're gonna need to find out."

xXx

 

Later that evening, in hers and Elsa's shared bedroom, Anna was laying on her bed, reading an adventure novel she'd gotten invested in lately. It was a tale of a queen who had single-handedly triumphed over a vicious beast with the help of her beloved wife.

Anna smirked. The characters in the book slightly reminded her of Elsa. Strong, independent, fearless, qualities that Elsa had taken on ever since they had been spending more time together.

As Anna turned the page to the next chapter, she then heard a gust of wind blow through the room. Feeling cold air rush up her legs, Anna shivered. "Brrr, so cold."

She then got up and walked to the large window to close it. "I really need to ask Elsa how cold doesn't bother her," she remarked.

However, as the windows closed, Anna saw something in the corner of her eye.

Lying on the floor of the room, was a small note of paper. Anna assumed it had blown in through the wind and was about to throw it in the trash when she turned it over.

It was a message written to her... by Elsa.

_Dearest, Anna. Could you please meet me in the garden? I have something I'd like to talk about. Don't worry, it's nothing bad I promise. I'll see you soon_

_Your sister, Elsa._

Anna raised an eyebrow. Elsa was never this opaque about wanting to see her. Normally, Elsa would have just called her from wherever she was and Anna would be at her side. This was all becoming very strange indeed.

Anna quickly put on her winter cape, before heading out of her room and down the stairs. As she made her way towards the rear of the castle, she saw the sun setting through the windows. Why on earth was Elsa doing all of this?

She would find out soon enough.

As Anna entered the garden, taking a moment to admire all the rare flora that was collected here amongst the other various statues and hedge decorations, she wondered where Elsa could be.

The gardens were massive, her and Elsa having regularly gotten lost for hours here when they were children, but Anna knew how to find her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna called out, hoping her sister could hear her. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm here, Anna," a soft voice replied.

Suddenly, Elsa stepped out from the shadows, in a manner very similar to how she and Anna had seen each other the first time up in her ice palace.

Elsa was wearing a slightly different ice dress this time, however. It didn't look like her normal one and more resembled a cross between her coronation dress and a gown Elsa had worn when she and Anna had visited corona for their cousin's wedding

Clearly, Elsa had wanted to impress Anna for whatever reason.

Anna's eyes widened. "Woah, Elsa! You look different... it's a good different."

Elsa smiled. "You say that always when I change my clothes."

"Because you look good in pretty much everything," Anna remarked, giggling. "But seriously, what's with all this? I mean, if you wanted to talk to me, you could've just done it in our room."

Elsa suddenly blushed, rather embarrassed by all of this. "Well... you see, Anna, I wanted this to be a special moment for us both."

"Special moment?" Anna questioned, very confused. "What do you mean?"

A sigh came from Elsa's mouth as the queen then looked her sister directly in the eye. Suddenly, she pulled out a large bouquet she'd been hiding behind her back the whole time, the same bouquet she'd bought from the markets earlier that day.

Anna suddenly gasped. "Elsa!... is this for me?"

Elsa shyly nodded. "I know roses aren't your favourite but... I heard it was best to give them."

Anna's mind then clicked, on an answer Anna couldn't believe. "Wait... Elsa, do you... like me?"

"W-what?!" Elsa stuttered, trying to deny Anna's answer. "O-of course I like you, Anna. We're sisters after all." She looked left and right, clearly worried about something.

Anna looked directly into Elsa's eyes, smiling. "You love me... don't you. I'm the one you asked Kristoff the love advice about."

Elsa then looked down, nodding in embarrassment. "Yes... it's true. I've been having these feelings for a while now and..." She turned, not wanting to let Anna see her like this. "It's wrong... I shouldn't love my own sister like this... I'm an idiot."

"No," Anna told her. "Elsa, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm quite touched you did this for me. I was worried you'd be going for someone like Hans, but now... It all makes sense."

Elsa's head raised, and she turned backwards, a warm smile and a few tears on her face. "You... mean that?"

Anna held Elsa's hand, gazing into her sister's eyes deeply. "Of course, Elsa, I mean everything I say, don't I?" She giggled. "Oh, this is too cute. You have had a giant crush on me and you wanted to surprise me."

Elsa blushed again. "I really don't know why I'm feeling this about you... I thought maybe if I at least tried to embrace the feelings I would understand them better."

"Maybe... you're not supposed to understand your feelings for me, Elsa," Anna then suggested. "You were probably just meant to feel this way naturally. I mean, we did grow up together and we have a bond stronger than any other pair of sisters we've met."

Elsa sighed. "I... I guess so." She smiled before hugging Anna tightly. "I'm just glad you aren't freaking out."

"Why would I freak out?" Anna remarked. "I just got asked to be my sister's girlfriend."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Oh Elsa you sneaky bean ;)


	13. Jealousy

_Jealousy_

 

It was the first day of spring in Arendelle, and in the royal palace, a grand ball was in full swing. Queen Elsa had decided to host it after her secret relationship with her sister, Princess Anna, had gone public. The primary reason for it, Elsa had said, was to ensure that all of the neighbouring kingdoms knew that the royal sisters of Arendelle were in love with one another. And thus far, the majority of the nobles to whom Elsa and Anna spoke seemed accepting, if a bit confused.

Anna was standing at the corner of the great ballroom, wearing a new green ball gown that had been tailor-made for the occasion and gloves on her arms. As she held a glass of champagne in her hand, she couldn't take her eyes of Elsa on the other side of the room.

Elsa was currently talking to Rapunzel, their cousin, the two seemingly getting on very well. They'd been talking for at least the last half-hour at this point and this was starting to slightly annoy Anna.

She didn't mind Rapunzel at all. In fact, she was the sweetest girl she knew other than Elsa and the first person outside of Arendelle she'd told of hers and Elsa's relationship.

But sweetness was one thing, trying to steal Elsa from her was another, at least that's what Anna was worried.

Today was supposed to be hers and Elsa's day, not hers to just sit on her own, waiting for Elsa to get unbusy. She sighed. That did sound a bit selfish of her. Elsa had gone to all this effort to make their love known, the least she could do was understand that some people may want to ask Elsa more about it.

While she waited for Elsa to become free, Anna then saw another friendly face walk over to her. It was Kristoff, wearing a very formal looking suit. "Hey, Anna," he greeted her. "You look a little down. Is something up?"

Anna shook her head, smiling at her former boyfriend, now best friend. "I'm fine... really." That was a lie. There was jealousy inside of her, rising unhealthy jealousy.

Kristoff looked at her closely. "You seem tense as well. Seriously, what's up?"

The princess laughed, brushing it off. "Oh, it's really nothing Kristoff," she insisted. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Uh huh," Kristoff remarked. "Then why is your glass still half-full? If you were in a good party mood, you've have finished it by now."

Anna sighed. Damned habits of hers. "Okay, okay... It's just..." She looked directly at Elsa and Rapunzel. "I feel bad about this... Elsa is over there talking to Punzie about something and I just feel a little... jealous."

Kristoff chuckled. "Is that it? I thought it'd be worse than that. Look, Feisty-pants, you and I both know that there's nobody in the world Elsa loves more than you."

"I know, but... this party is for me and her, okay? And I'm kinda not being... with her." She growled. "God, this is so stupid."

"Anna, this is perfectly fine," Kristoff said. "Take it from me, Mr love expert."

"Kristoff, this is not fine!" Anna argued. "I shouldn't be feeling so... angsty over Elsa." She looked at him. "Should I go over there to her? Maybe give her a hug or something, to remind myself that she matters to me?"

Kristoff sighed. "I have a feeling that no matter what I say, you'd go and do it anyway."

"You're right," Anna said. She needed to go and do this now, lest these feelings overflow and she break down right there and then. The princess then passed her ice harvested friend her glass. "Hold this for me will you?" She started to walk away. "And don't drink it... in fact, don't drink anything here, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because you being drunk is worse than Elsa," Anna said, smirking humorously.

She then held up the skirt of her very wide dress, making her way across the ballroom towards Elsa.

Elsa was still over there, of course, talking to Rapunzel. Her hair, in a beautiful tied up bun, platinum like the snow she could create. Her eyes, glistening like icy diamonds. Her dress, blue, made of that very ice and stunning to the eyes. Elsa was perfection and Anna needed to remind herself that Elsa was hers and hers alone.

As Anna walked up to the two of them, she wondered how best to play this. She didn't want to interrupt the two of them in their conversation, but the more she saw them chat and laugh together, she knew she had no choice.

"Ahem," she then cleared her throat, getting the princess and the queen's attention.

Rapunzel looked over at Anna, smiling at her. "Oh, Anna!" She said, beaming with positivity. "Elsa was just telling me all about you!"

"I see," Anna said, folding her arms. "Could I borrow Elsa for a second?" She requested. "I need to... talk about something with her."

"Oh, sure!" Rapunzel replied with a smile. "I'm really happy for you two, by the way."

"Thanks," Anna agreed. She then looked into Elsa's eyes, before quickly taking her hand.

Elsa smiled, before gasping as Anna led her away from Rapunzel at a quick pace.

Anna sighed, dragging Elsa behind the nearest curtain, concealing them as she pinned Elsa to a nearby pillar and gave her a passionate loving kiss, holding her against the wall.

"Mmmmm!" Elsa moaned in surprise before Anna pulled away. She then giggled cutely, looking at Anna. "My, my, Anna, what's gotten into you?"

Anna looked at Elsa, stroking her cheek. "Elsa... do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said do you love me?"

Elsa held Anna's hand and leaned close, giving her a soft, tender kiss on the lips as her other hand cupped her cheek. She pulled away, smiling softly. "Does that answer your question?"

Anna nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry." As she started to walk away, Elsa put her hand on her sister's shoulder, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Anna... what's wrong? Tell me," She asked, sounding concerned. "Are you feeling alright? Would you like to go up to our room?"

Anna shook her head. "I just...I got jealous. I wanted you to myself."

"Jealous?" Elsa wondered. "Jealous of who?"

"You... and Rapunzel," Anna admitted, confessing the truth. "You two were just being so damn... perfect together and here I was, pining for you on the other side of the room. I'm sorry... I sound so horrible."

Elsa smiled, caressing Anna's cheek and hugging her close, stroking her hair. "No, no, you aren't. A little worried, yes, but not a horrible person, Anna."

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry... if you wanna go back to Punzie, you can. I'll just be on the other side of the room."

"No, wait," Elsa said. "If you want to know what Rapunzel and I were talking about, we weren't talking about anything you wouldn't want me to... in fact, we were talking about you and me being together."

The princess's eyes widened. "Wait what?... you were?"

Elsa nodded. "You know how Rapunzel and her friend Cass recently got together? Well, she and I were talking about our relationships, since we're both dating girls and... we wanted to give each other advice on how to make our relationships better."

Anna blinked a few times. "Oh..." she muttered sheepishly.

Elsa smiled, snuggling Anna close to her. "There's nothing for you to worry about... and you know I'll always love you and only you."

"I know... I know," Anna forgave Elsa and herself. "I'm sorry... again."

Elsa looked deep into Anna's eyes, before smirking. "Would you like to dance with me? Show all our guests what a power couple we are?"

Anna giggled. That did sound a sweet idea. Plus, she wanted to get out her dancing shoes tonight. "Lead the way... my love."

xXx

 

 **Author's Note:** Kinda got the idea of this one from a pic I saw on Deviantart a while back. Don't worry Anna, your sister will never leave you. She loves you too much.


	14. Modern AU

_Modern AU_

 

Anna Levy walked through the front door of MenzelTech, the creator of some of the hottest computer software on the market. She had managed to land herself a job as the personal assistant to the company's CEO, Elsa Menzel herself. She counted herself very lucky to have gotten this job: Miss Menzel was something of a recluse, never appearing in person for interviews or reveals of new software. Rumour had it that she suffered from depression, but was as tough as she was secretive.

As she looked around the entrance area of the building, she found herself in awe. The place was very angularly styled, almost like it was designed to look like it was from the future, like this was supposed to be the company that would see the world into a new age.

Anna then walked up to the reception desk, knowing that she had to sign in there in order to be let into the other areas of the building.

As Anna looked around, still admiring the scenery, the receptionist, a young woman a bit older than her with short, black hair, gazed at her. "Good morning. Welcome to MenzelTech, how many I help you?"

"Hi, I'm, um, Anna Levy," Anna introduced herself rather shyly. "I'm here for my interview with Miss Menzel. I was told to be here by 10:30."

The receptionist looked at her computer for a moment. "Yes, you do have an appointment with Miss Menzel. Please take the elevator to your left."

Anna nodded nervously and simply replied with a "thank you," before heading off towards the large elevator. This whole scenario made Anna feel very anxious. She was one of only three finalists to get the job application in the first place, a contest that had already been difficult.

When she got her acceptance letter in her Email, she'd been overjoyed, but now, being here and heading up towards the office of Elsa Menzel herself, her heart pounded.

As she walked into the elevator, another man walked in at the same time as her, with dark red hair and sideburns with a rather confident smirk on his face.

Anna looked away from the man nervously. From the shine on his suit, he seemed to be someone in a very high position at the company.

The man couldn't help noticing Anna's twitching, growing slightly annoyed by all the fidgeting from her. "Could you please stop doing that?" He requested. "It's quite distracting."

"Oh um, sorry," Anna apologised, making herself still. "It's just... this is my first day and I'm super nervous."

"Oh," the man realised. "You must be here for the PA job, aren't you. I heard it was quite tough to get it."

Anna nodded, "Yeah... it was a real challenge."

The man smiled. "Don't worry. I've worked here for three years. I've seen Elsa treat her assistants with respect and dignity, so you should be fine."

"A-are you sure?" Anna asked nervously. "I mean, I've heard Miss Menzel can be really, really strict with her employees sometimes."

"Yes, she can, but she tends to worry a lot about things, so it's understandable," the man told her. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Anna, Anna Levy."

The man smiled at her reassuringly, before patting her on the shoulder. "Hans Westerguard. Nice to meet you, Anna." Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and Hans walked out. "If I see you around, maybe we can do lunch sometime."

"Uh, Thanks," Anna said, grateful for this man's kind words, even if he had gotten a little too personal.

The elevator closed again and Anna found herself being whisked upwards through the shaft. Elsa's office was apparently on the top floor of the massive building, about 20 floors up from where Anna currently was.

To say Anna was nervous right now would be putting it mildly. She was terrified about all this. She knew she could trust the word of the man she had spoken to, but she had heard more than enough rumours about Elsa and her personality to still feel a little uneasy.

Eventually, the elevator came to a stop and with a light ping, the doors opened up for Anna.

The top floor was one long corridor, stretching down towards a brightly lit room. There were several television screens above Anna, all playing various commercials for MenzelTech products. It was like stepping into the set of some dystopia sci-fi movie.

Anna walked out of the elevator gingerly, taking that first step for Anna, giant leap for Annakind. She slowly walked down the corridor, letting her eyes focus on the many screens above her.

As she reached the end of the corridor, Anna found herself in a room with a large, beige desk next to another open door.

The desk was empty, very wide and with a very high-end computer and keyboard resting upon it. Looking more closely, Anna could see a large gold plate on the front of the desk, with her name engraved on it. This was where she would be working from now on, in the presence of Elsa Menzel.

Anna looked to the left of her, seeing the open door that clearly led to Elsa's office. She knew her new employer would be expecting her so Anna decided, with all her strength to walk up to it.

When she stepped into the room, she found herself bathed in sunlight, the sight of the nearby buildings in Arendelle's financial district looming outside.

Standing in front of the window, wearing a dark black suit with an exposed white shirt, her hair in a long platinum french braid, was Elsa Menzel herself. She wasn't at all what Anna expected. She seemed calm, relaxed, very slender.

When she turned around, Anna saw her eyes, icy, cold and blue, resting behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Her lips were pursed into a small smile, not at all the frown Anna was expecting.

"Good morning," Elsa said, in a calm, almost friendly tone. She walked over to Anna and extended her hand out to her. "You must be Anna Levy."

"Yes that's me," Anna answered her name, rather nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Menzel."

The CEO chuckled slightly, her glasses slowly bouncing on her nose. "Please... call me Elsa. There is no need for formalities since we'll be working closely together."

"Oh um... right," Anna accepted, really unsure how this was all going. Elsa was nothing like anyone had said she was. Perhaps, Hans was right.

Elsa smiled and walked behind her desk, gesturing for Anna to take a seat in front of her. "Please, have a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

Anna nodded, taking the seat just across from Elsa, her eyes never leaving the sight of Elsa's baby blues, hidden behind her glasses.

Elsa sat down as well, before taking a moment to make sure everything on her desk was in its correct position before speaking to Anna again. "So... did you get here alright this morning?"

"Yes," Anna answered. "Well, I mean, it's not exactly hard not to find this place. This is the tallest building in the city."

Elsa picked up a pencil, tapping it against her mouth. "Are you glad to be here now? I know the application process was very competitive."

"Nervous actually," Anna admitted, trying her best not to make a fool of herself.

Elsa chuckled again. "Don't be. Everyone gets nervous on the first day." She then looked over at her desk. "Now there's supposed to be a file here about you... where is it?"

At that moment, a man with shaggy blonde hair walked into the office, carrying a large bundle of paperwork in his arms. "Sorry, I'm late, Miss Menzel. There was a bit of a blockage downstairs and-"

"Kristoff," Elsa said coldly. "When did I want those papers by?"

The man gulped. "Um... at 10:30?"

"Yes, and it is now 10:35," Elsa stated, getting up from her chair and glaring at him. "We run a very efficient company here, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kristoff stuttered.

"And in an efficient company, things are done on time," Elsa reminded her employee, walking towards him in a stance that looked as if she was going to outright murder him there and then. "And if things aren't on time, things fall apart and we can't have that can we?"

"N-No," Kristoff replied, gulping. "I'm sorry, Miss Menzel. It won't happen again." He then ran over to the desk and dumped the papers down.

Elsa then glared at Kristoff again. "Oh, and Kristoff?"

"Y-yes."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Get a damn haircut. Your hair is going way too shaggy for my liking."

"R-right," Kristoff nervously agreed, before making his way out of the office in due haste.

Anna's eyes were wide like dinner plates, having seen Elsa's true colours in front of her. It seemed there was some truth to those rumours about Elsa being stern after all.

Elsa looked at Anna, sighing softly. "I'm... sorry you had to see that," she apologised. "I never usually shout at Kristoff like that but those documents were about you and I didn't want to screw it up. Please don't feel bad about me."

Anna felt her heart skip a beat. "It's... okay."

Elsa then sat back down and looked at Anna dead in the eyes. "You see, Miss Levy, I have a lot of mental issues, ones that can often affect how I come across to other people. I want you to know that from looking at your application, I have the utmost respect for you and I hope you can understand how I can be."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing.  _The_  Elsa Menzel, confessing her own problems to her. Elsa was not the woman Anna imagined at all. Instead of the proud, fearless, confident woman, she was broken inside, but Anna knew she would be there for her.

Anna then smiled, looking at Elsa in the eyes. "It's okay, Elsa," she replied. "I... will be there for you, if you need me."

"It's your job to be there for me," Elsa replied, with a small smile back. "Now... would you like to grab some coffee? We can talk more there, in a more... relaxed environment."

A blush then crept across Anna's cheeks. "Um... sure."

Elsa grinned, happiness coming over her beautiful face. "Perfect."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:**  And so this sort of not Elsanna week but probably is Elsanna week ends! Now, I kinda got a bit confused about what to do for this prompt, but then I decided to turn it into a little homage to one of the most famous Elsanna fanfics, **Anna Summers PA**. The fic has Anna in... basically the same role she is here xD As for the names, well, Anna's is the name of Elsa's actress from the recent Broadway show and Elsa's is her... actual voice actress.

See you next month for another Elsanna week!


End file.
